The Darkest Hour
by Rissohma
Summary: Forks is ravaged with an epidemic of the Spanish Influenza. With an 83 percent death rate for those infected, how will Edward react when Bella gets sick?
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Fix this, Carlisle! For god's sake you're a doctor!" I yelled.

"It's a lot worse than I had imagined, Edward... this is more than just the Influenza." he whispered quietly.

This is it ... I had thought she had a few more hours.. there is nothing that we can do...

"Then we change her." I demanded, walking the length of the room and placing my hand on her burning hot shoulder.

"Edward..." Carlisle said helplessly. "It's no use... you can't."

My anger was soon replaced with remorse. This was an enemy that I couldn't kill to protect Bella... I was helpless.

"Please..." I begged. "Don't go...Please, Bella..."

But even as I spoke I could feel her heart slowing.

This is just the Preface, I assure you that everything will make sense by the time you reach the chapter containing this, if not, then bring the Inquisition upon me. But while you're googling that, please review and wait for the first chapter:)


	2. Article

"Stupid homework assignment..." I mumbled for the millionth time.

Homework typically wasn't a problem for me- years and years of repeating high school had allowed work to come easy. But this homework assignment was about recent events, something that is just as time consuming regardless of how old you are. I glanced down at the assignment sheet again, checking once more to see if there werre any hints or tips on how to handle this.

_Find one or more recent events that interest you. Once you find it, create a summary of the article and take note of the source in which you received it. Continue to check back on that topic for updates. By the end of the week, create a timeline using a computer program to show how the story has evolved due to updates or censoring._

The paper listed a few examples that we were not allowed to use- namely the war. I crumbled it up and through it in the trash. I had read it so many times that I had it memorized. Grudgingly, I faced back towards my computer to scroll through more news.

_Girl Found After a Two Year Search In New York._

That's hardly original.

_Man Shot After Leaving Apartment In Philadelphia._

People are getting shot everyday.

_Spanish Influenza Scare Frightens Students of Henry Bail Middle School_

What? I hurriedly clicked the link and scrolled through the quotes to the main paragraph.

_Justin Abrite (13) was forced to leave school and was brought to G.J. Hospital after a teacher expressed her concerns for the health of her student. "He had taken on an almost blueish color." Whitney Beatrice stated. "But he soon began to cough uncontrollably and I realized that something was wrong."_

_After a quick analysis of Abrite, Doctor Volfray knew that this was more than a cold. "Although it wouldn't be accurate to say that he has the Spanish Flu, he does have the symptoms. A blueish tint to the face and hemorrhaging of the lungs were both common symptoms during the epidemic in the early 1900s."  
When asked whether he himself thought that Abrite had been infected, he chose not to comment._

I reread the paragraph and then skimmed through the rest of the article, explaining common symptoms and the basic facts of the epidemic that took place in 1918. After absorbing every fact that I could, I checked the date and location. The date was 3 days ago and the location was in Fallon, Nevada.

Without thinking twice I put the site on update alert and summarized the article. This wasn't just for homework, this was very interesting. People get vaccinated for the Flu now, so it really must have only been a scare.

Everybody says that vampires forget their past lives when they are changed. Perhaps they have, I'll never really know that, but I haven't. My human memories may have faded, but how can somebody forget about the death of their parents? I don't remember much from my old life, but the images of my mother dying next to me will always plague me. Everybody lost somebody important and the town was decimated by an enemy that nobody could fight against. A memory like that doesn't fade, no matter how much you want it to.

My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the front door opening.

"You're home late, Carlisle." I said loud enough for him to hear.

He merely chuckled. "Am I? I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until it was already dark. All of the strange looks that I was receiving at the hospital are making sense now." he said from the floor below.

I laughed too.

"But you're late, too." he said, outside of my door now. "You usually leave to be with Bella hours ago. Is something wrong between you two?" he asked more seriously now.

"No, nothing so dire. I was just finishing up homework."

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding and descended down the stairs. After glancing at the clock and noting that it would be morning soon, I left to go to Bella's house.

The run there was quiet, something that I had been hoping to avoid. The quiet allowed you time to think, there was no avoiding it. My mind was brought back almost 90 years, to my last days as a human. Even though I knew that it wasn't possible for the Spanish Flu to be a serious threat now, and that the boy in Nevada hadn't been diagnosed unquestionably with it, it was inevitable that it would reawake bad memories.

I saw that the lights were out in her room and I was glad for that. Sometimes Bella had a habit of staying awake and waiting for me to come, something that I've told her over and over again not to. She just doesn't understand how important sleep is to a human. I was extra quiet as I leapt into the window and took a seat on my chair.

"Edward?" Bella asked from her bed.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Edward..." she sighed.

I smiled, happy that she was dreaming about me and even happier that I hadn't interupted her few hours of sleep. Hours ticked by and I determined that she was sleeping sound enough that it would be safe for me to go home to get dressed for school. It was currently 5:30, an hour before Bella usually woke up. I could, without a doubt, make it back in time to see her wake up.

90 years ago I had lost the most important woman to me, my mother. Even as a new vampire a part of me died with her absence. Now, present day, a new woman has taken her place. And this time she's here to stay.

**And there is the end of the first real chapter. Good? Bad? Review! The reason why it's not a long chapter is because I'm tired of researching xD The town in Nevada is true (not the story, the town) but not the hospital, school or people in it. The facts about the Flu are true ..but get ready for an entire lesson in it because I have lots of facts that I will use (it makes me feel smart, humor me). Next chapter will have more of the plot, I just needed an opener to get the idea out there. So thank you for everyone that reviewed!!! Til next time!!!**


	3. The Fourth Case

"I trust that everyone has begun their recent events project?" Mr. Collin asked.

Some kids quickly avoided his gaze and I could read the minds of many of the students that hadn't started yet.

"What are you doing your's on?" Bella whispered.

"Some middle school was infected with a disease." I said. If I got too specific then she would realize that I was viewing this as more than just a project. She looked at me questioningly but couldn't press for more information because Mr. Collin continued on his lecture about how managing your time is half of the learning process.

"..and because of that, a perfectly good student failed my class." Mr. Collin finished over the bell. "Don't get behind on your projects!"

I closed my notebook and waited for Bella to gather her things.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked as she picked up her backpack and we began walking out to the school parking lot.

"Whatever you want."

"Can we go over to your house? I haven't seen Esme in a long time and... I kind of need a computer to work on my project with..." she answered embarrassed. Red slowly crept from her cheeks to her entire face and I laughed.

"Of course you can, Bella. Do you want to go home first?"

She shook her head. As we approached the car I sped ahead to open her door. She always rewarded me with a blush and this time was no different. After walking back to my side of the car and pulling out of the parking lot, I slowly accelerated to a speed that I found fit. And, as usual, Bella's heart rate picked up.

"I'm not going to hit anything." I answered the question that was sure to come next.

She sighed. "You know me far too well. It's like you can read my mind."

I laughed. "It would save a lot of trouble if I could read your mind."

"Well I like being the exception." she proclaimed, sitting straighter in her chair.

"And why is that?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the road to look her over. Her face instantly turned crimson and I waited for her to answer. As we pulled into the driveway I was still waiting. Bella reached for the door but I quickly pressed the "lock all doors" button. She pulled the handle twice and then turned towards me, her face still engulfed in a blush.

"Why can't I open the door?" she asked frustrated.

"Because of child locks. We wouldn't want children to get hurt in my car, would we?" I teased. "So why did you blush?"

Her blush deepened and my curiosity and frustration continued to raise.

"Because you're locking me in your car." she mumbled, embarrassed at how easily readable she was.

"No, no. You were blushing before that." I reminded her.

She looked down at her hands.

"You began to blush when I asked why you like that I can't read your mind. Why?"

"Because there are some things that I'm happy you don't know."

I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"Like what?" I pressed.

My aggravation doubled when she blushed all over again but remained quiet.

"Please, just tell me." I begged.

She looked up. "I wouldn't want you to know how dependant I am on your love.. how head over heals I am..." she broke off and began playing with her thumbs.

I smiled and unlocked the doors, moving vampire speed to her door and carrying her inside of the house. She breathed a breathe of relief when the interrogation was over. I didn't put her down until we were in my room.

"You said that you needed a computer." I motioned towards the already turned on computer. She smiled and took a seat, moving playfully with the rolling office chair. I walked next to her and pushed the chair up to the computer, ending her fun.

"Do you even know what topic you're going to do for your project?"

She nodded her head and reached next to the chair. "Ugh! I left my backpack in the car!" she turned to glare at me. "I guess I forgot it while I was being abducted."

I made the most innocent face I could without smiling. "I'll go get it for you."

I walked down the staircase, taking two steps at a time, and continued out to the driveway. I was surprised that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hadn't returned from hunting. After unlocking the door and grabbing Bella's backpack, I walked back into the house. Being careful to be quiet, I slowly opened the door and snuck up behind Bella.

"Miss me?" I whispered into her ear.

She jumped and covered her own mouth. "You scared me!" she gasped.

"No kidding?" I joked. I looked over her shoulder towards the computer screen. Bella followed my eyes and quickly defended herself.

"There was a little yellow star at the bottom of the screen and I was curious what it was! I only clicked it and this showed up, I barely even read it."

I smiled. The "little yellow star" told me when articles I put on alert updated.

_Fourth Case of the "Spanish Influenza" appears in Nevada_

The quotation marks in the title told me that whoever wrote it didn't believe it was true. I looked over and Bella was reading the article as well.

_On Monday, a middle school boy was diagnosed with Spanish Flu symptoms, including a blueish tint to his face and bleeding of the lungs. Although he is still alive, two others have died and one has been diagnosed today with similar ailments. Doctor Zolfray, the doctor of three of the victims, allowed us to question him today. _

_"It is important to remind people that just because it is not an epidemic, the Flu has always been among us today. Last year alone, 32 people died of it. However, it is also important to point out that the Spanish Influenza had a mortality rate of only 2.5 percent and most victims died within 24 to 48 hours."_

_Although Doctor Zolfray remains confident that the recent sicknesses are due to something chemical going on in the town, others are more confident. Doctor Girtrue, an expert on historical epidemics, thinks that this could be the next big phenomenon. _

_"Researchers have always known that the Spanish Influenza was going to come back. When it died out in 1919, no cure or treatment had been found. It was inevitable that this would happen. However, we now have a better communication system and updates are easier, meaning that those not infected have the ability to leave and create distance between those that are." _

_When asked why he thinks that there are differences between the Spanish Flu of 1918 and the Spanish Flu of today, Girtrue answered. "The Flu has been alive in animals ever since then. Although the news may not discuss it, hundreds of animals die each year because it. Who is to say, then, that the virus has noy adapted as well? Two of the four infected have died within a day of receiving it, and the other two, I am sorry to say, will probably not make it through the night. It was heard of during the epidemic of people living up to three weeks before dieing. This is a very serious threat." _

_  
People are urged to bring those that are sick to the hospital to be treated._

I reread the article and then waited for Bella to finish. She took one look at me and waited for me to say something.

"The Spanish Flu can't exist today." I said with as much confidence as I could.

Bella nodded her head but there was doubt in her eyes.

"Do you mind if I do this article for my project?" she asked timidly.

"Sure." I said, closing the computer's window and taking a seat on my couch. Bella must have sensed that I wanted to be alone because she made up an excuse about having to feed Charlie and left to go home with Alice.

The question really wasn't 'Could it exist?', it was 'To what degree did it exist?'. It was hard to believe that it was even possible for an epidemic to hit nowadays, especially in the U.S., but over the past 4 days 4 people were infected with it. Luckily, they were all in Nevada and not Washington. But who was to say that Washington wasn't next? I rolled off of the couch and made my way down stairs to greet my family back from their hunt. I found Emmett sitting on the couch, unusually serious as he watched T.V. I took a seat next to him and realized that he was watching the news.

_"...died yesterday, leaving only one alive from the Spanish Flu. Washington's governor, as well as others, are now concerned."_

The screen then turned to Carlisle something that I wasn't expecting.

"Carlisle's on T.V.?" Alice chimed as she made her way from the front door to the couch.

_"What are your opinions about this supposed Spanish Flu sighting?"_

_"I think that it should definitely be taken seriously. Now with a person infected in Washington, it is more important than ever to be on alert. Perhaps visit family across the country or something until things are figured out."_

My pocket began to vibrate and I pulled out my cell phone, walking away from the couch so that I wouldn't disturb my siblings.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward! Carlisle is on the news!" Bella spoke excitedly.

"I know... Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asked suspiciously.

"How much notice would your mother need for you to go and spend a week down there with her?"

**Alright, all of the facts are accurate. (Apparently the Spanish Flu is still alive in animals? I'm flabergasted!) And did you know that researchers actually are expecting another epidemic of the Spanish Flu? I know! "gasp!" **

**Well ppleeassee review :) The more reviews I get the faster I'll update (not really.. though xD I plan on updating tomorrow regardless xD)**


	4. Kathryn Hermal

"I still don't understand why I can't just stay here." Bella argued again.

"Because we don't know how serious this epidemic is and I'm not running any chances with you getting sick." I said with finality. We had arrived at the airport early and we still had roughly 45 minutes before the plane was ready to leave. I was grateful to Renee. She had allowed her daughter to come and stay with her for an entire week with only a day's notice. Charlie was more than happy to comply, since he was getting worried about the possibility of this flu getting out of hand as well.

"But if I get sick couldn't you just change me?" she countered.

I sighed. "Could we? Yes. But I refuse to change you unless there are other options. I am not going to turn you into a vampire because your life is in danger. You will be changed when the reason you want to throw away your humanity is not for the safety of yourself or others around you."

I knew that she had more to say, but I wasn't going to hear it. After realizing that argueing was useless, she settled with resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you." she whispered, and I felt a drop of liquid on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too.. but it's only a week."

"But why can't you come with me, too?"

I sighed, tired of explaining this as well. "For many reasons, Bella. First of all, I don't think that the school would be alright with both of us missing for a week... can you imagine the rumours? Secondly, I need to stay here so that I can see what is going on with the flu."

"But you can watch the news at Renee's, too!" Bella interjected.

"That may be so... but don't you think that it's easier and more reliable when you are here first hand? Besides, I think that Renee would like to have some quality time with her daughter."

Bella sighed and put her arms around my shoulders.

"Flight 17 will be departing in exactly 15 minutes."

I felt Bella cringe next to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer as I walked her as close as I was allowed to go and kissed her goodbye. I stood for nearly half an hour, just to make sure that Bella didn't miss the plane or that there wasn't a plane delay. After a safe amount of time, I retreated to my car and turned on the news, a habit in the making.

"...ninth fatality. We look back at the epidemic of the early 1900s for answers but-"

I turned off the radio. Looking back at the early 1900s for answers? Millions of people died before the epidemic vanished on it's own... they should be looking everywhere but in the early 1990s! Now that Bella was gone, however, it didn't matter where they looked. Everything would be figured out in the week that Bella was gone. Times have changed and so has technology. With every scientist in America seeing the news, there were more than enough stepping up to the challenge.

The house was in the same state as I had left it. Emmett and Jasper looked at me from their seats on the couch once before turning back to the T.V.

"What's on?" I asked knowing full well that it was the News.

"An interview." Jasper said.

An interview? I walked over and took a seat on the couch as well, curious as to their change in television shows. I waited for the commercials to end before an interviewer and a very old woman appeared on the screen.

"What's this?" I asked.

I was immediately "shh"ed by Emmett, but Jasper explained. "It's this woman named Kathryn Hemal. She apparently survived the original Spanish Influenza."

Kathryn Hemal? I had definetly heard that name once before.

"Who did you lose during the Spanish Influenza?" the interviewer asked the elderly woman. It took a few moments for the woman to speak, but when she did you could hear the pain.

"I lost my father and one of my sisters. They were wiped out in the first wave and so we did not have to witness them being sick for more than a day. We attended their funerals, something that only those that died early had. I only stayed in Chicago for about a year until my mother told me and my siblings that we were going to have to move before we became sick as well. During that year, though, the second wave came through, killing many of my friends. My friends Jessica Frentwall, Hillary Swires, Brittany Quail, Edward Masen, Molly Numare, and William Reaman I know for sure died because I found their tombstones.. but for everyone else there will always be that uncertainty.."

I could feel the color drain my face as I realized who Kathryn had been. We had been close friends in high school. I was honored that she had even remembered my name, and shocked to realize that she must be around a hundred years old. Jasper and Emmett were both looking at me as well, confusion and astonishment on their faces.

"Edward Masen... is that you?" Jasper asked cautiously.

I nodded my head as I continued to watch the interview.

"She's quite a looker." Emmett chided from his spot on the couch.

Even though she was now about 80 years older than she was in high school, she still had the same eyes. After a closer look, I could even make out the faded scar on her right hand, something that she had recieved when she fell from a tree. Kathryn had always been a tomboy, which is why her parents had forbidden her from hanging out with me. At the time it was perfectly understandable, but it didn't make things any less hard.

"Is this live?" I asked curiously.

The both nodded their heads silently, their attentions back on the television. I swiftly left the room and returned to my car. The newsroom was only in Seattle, I could get there in less than 30 minutes. Why was I going to the newsroom? I had no idea. I had no plan. But ever since I had heard that the Flu had returned, I'd been craving a taste of my formal life. My only hope was that her memory had faded since then.

As I pulled into the parking lot some people took a step back as they saw the speed that I was traveling at. I let out a breathe of relief as I saw the elderly Kathryn look out of the window of the studio curiously. Without thinking of what I was going to say I walked out of my car and up to the studio door, praying that she wouldn't recognize me.

Kathryn was the first to notice me outside of the door and she took slow, small steps towards me and let me in. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"E-Edward?" she asked in bewilderment. Crap. Now what was I going to say?

It can't be...

"Is that you?" she asked, bringing a shaking hand to my face, as if to see if I was really there. I leaned to the side, remembering that my body was as cold as a corpse and that that was what she thought I was. She slowly brought her hand back to her side and continued to look at me in wonder.

"Kathryn Hemal?" I asked, feigning uncertainty. She nodded her head. "I heard that you were a friend of my Grandfather, Edward Masen?" Her features relaxed and she nodded her head as a tear traveled down her cheek.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked moving aside to invite me into the studio. I nodded my head and followed her to a couch. Surprisingly, everyone left us alone, no doubt assuming that I was her son.

He looks so much like him... it's uncanny...

"So how did you know that your grandfather and I were friends?"

"He kept a journal when he was alive." I quickly lied.

Does he still have it?

"Unfortunatly," I edited. "it was lost in a...fire."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry."

I nodded my head, pretending to be brought back to the memory.

"So how old are you?" she asked me.

"17."

"Wow! And how old is your father?"

Geez. My dad would have to be really old. "He's getting up there in years." I answered, carefully dodging the question. "So how close were you and my Grandfather?"

She took a deep breathe. "We were best friends. Until my parents forbade us from seeing each other. They realized that I had feelings for him but wanted me to marry someone else." I had never heard this. I thought she was becoming too much of a tomboy. "But it would appear that that didn't matter because he had a son before dying."

"In his journal he said that he had feelings for you, too." I quickly lied.

"You're just saying that." she accused, although her eyes showed that she was hoping otherwise.

"No, I'm serious." I said, careful to make eye contact. She smiled warmly.

"It's like looking at Edward Masen all over again. So who is your grandmother?" she asked, curious about who was involved with the unheard of scandal.

I bet it was Caraline Leakis... Edward always seemed like he liked her...

I grimaced at the thought... I couldn't stand Caraline and was embarrassed that Kathryn would even consider that.

"I don't know... I do know that she had brown hair, though... or at least that's what the journal said."

Well then it wasn't Caraline, she was blonde.

She could assume anyone but Caraline and I could go on existing.

"Kathryn, we need you back on set." someone said from a distance away.

She sighed in frustration. "Well it was great meeting you...?"

"Edward." I finished.

She smiled at the name and nodded her head. "I should be back out in a few minutes if you want to stay and wait." she said before turning and walking slowly up the stairs.

A very large part of me wanted to wait. But the more sensible part told me not to, and that part won as I walked outside to my car. I just wanted a happy memory, and I had recieved that. I had recieved more than that. Anymore conversation would have been dangerous.

I drove home slower than usual, instead of taking the usual 30 minutes, I took an hour and a half. It was a lot easier to think things over when you drive slowly.

When I returned home everyone was curious as to where I had gone. Carlisle was the only one I told the truth to and he nodded understandably.

That was definetly a risk, Edward, but I understand. Do you regret going?

I shook my head slowly and he smiled. If Carlisle had been given the chance to talk to someone that he thought was dead, he would have done it as well. He would have been more responsible about it, but he would have done it none the less.

After everybody was finished questioning me I made my way up to my room. The first thing I saw was my cell phone laying on the desk; apparently I had forgotten to bring it with me. There was one new text message.

hey! i miss u. i dont want to wake up mom by calling you this lare but i wanted to say i luv u.

I checked the time and realized that she had sent it an hour ago. I didn't want to risk waking her up so I placed the phone back on the desk and instead turned on my T.V. and switched to the news.

"_... was the tenth fatality from the virus. In other news, Kathryn Hemal, 106, who was recently interviewed about her experience with the Spanish Flu, died in her sleep only moments ago."_

**So that was kind of a filler chapter. I can guarantee that some of you will be thrilled next chapter xD**


	5. Mike

Watching the news was turning into a daily, habitual thing in the Cullen house. With Bella safely away from the flu's path, I was able to look at the situation in a more reasonably analytical way. Since the first case, 21 people have been reported dead; 9 from Washington. 39 people had been infected in total and it didn't appear as if there was anything that was going to slow it down anytime soon. There were scientists working on the case in every state, some even in other countries, nervous that they could be next. Seeing a news crew in the street wasn't as exciting as it started off as.

The reporter on the television was discussing the possible reasons behind the epidemic when there was a loud scream upstairs. Alerted and confused, Emmett and I exchanged worried glances and ran up the stairs to Alice's room. We were about to barge in when Emmett put his hand in front of me to stop. He knocked on the door.

Perhaps it's not something that Alice would appreciate us walking into... Jasper is in there, too...

I rolled my eyes and shoved pass him, opening the door to find Alice with her head in her hands and Jasper reassuring her.

"What happened?" I asked, more relaxed as I saw that nobody was in immediate danger.

"I can't see..." Alice whined.

This time I looked over at Jasper.

Her visions are gone.

"What? Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice temporarily lifted her face from her hands and glared at me.

"My visions aren't working with the Spanish Flu, anymore. Which means that a werewolf is involved." she growled angrily.

I sighed a breathe of relief. I had been worried that her scream had been about a vision she had, not her loss of them.

"And why are you relieved? Now I can't see when something goes wrong or who gets infected!"

"Well, all things considered there are a lot of things that are worse than losing your visions.. although that definitely does constitute a problem." I allowed.

She stubbornly glared and nodded her head, leaning on Jasper for support.

Perhaps you guys should...

I nodded my head in Jasper's direction and pulled Emmett out of the room with me.

"Why are we leaving?" he complained as I closed the door behind us.

"Because there is nothing we can do." I answered simply, internally laughing at his blank stare in reply.

"I'm home." Carlisle announced from downstairs. I could hear movement coming from rooms as Rosalie and Esme left whatever they were doing to greet him. I shot Emmett a look that told him not to enter Alice's room and then went downstairs to welcome him as well.

"Anything new at the hospital?" I asked. This was another habit of mine. Even though the hospital that Carlisle worked at hadn't received any patients from the flu, he was always first to receive new information.

"Actually, yes." Carlisle said, placing his keys on the table. "A student from your school has become infected."

Rosalie paused on the stairs and walked back down. "Who?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm not allowed to say." he replied. "As doctors we have to keep the patient's privacy.. especially with such media."

I wonder if she even knows Mike Newton...

I opened my mouth in shock and at the same time Carlisle turned his attention towards me.

Did you...?

I nodded my head, assuring him that I had heard. He sighed and Rosalie looked quickly between the both of us.

"Fine." she pouted, resuming her travel up the stairs.

"It's important that you don't tell anyone... he's entitled to confidentiality..." Carlisle finally said after Rosalie was safely upstairs.

I carefully dodged agreeing to not tell anyone. "Is he alright?"

Carlisle took a short breathe. "I really can't tell you that, Edward."

I know that he's going to tell Bella...

I held in my smirk and nodded my head in understanding. He smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

As much as I detested Mike, Bella deserved updates. She had even requested it before she left. So far our phone conversations had amounted to nothing more than talking about her day and how much we loved each other. Whenever she asked a question about what was going on here, there was nothing that I could tell her. But she would definitely want to know about this.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"I'm just going to see Charlie... he didn't have a lot of notice of Bella leaving and I want to see if he's okay." I quickly lied.

Carlisle looked me in the eye for a moment and then nodded his head. Whether he knew that I was lieing or not, I wasn't aware. If he did know that I was, his mind never hinted it. Trying not to over analyze everything, I got into my car and drove towards the hospital.

xXx

"Newton?" I asked the secretary. I had purposefully picked this new employee... someone who wouldn't know my relations to Carlisle. She quickly fumbled through her papers.

My first day here and I'm already so disorganized!

"Oh! I'm sorry... it says that only family members are allowed to see him or get information." she said, quickly putting the file away.

He is definitely not a brother.. although he could be a cousin..

"But I'm his cousin." I debated.

She pulled the file back out, not willing to debate my association with Mike.

"Micheal Newton?" I nodded. "Room 201."

"Thank you so much." I said, before walking the familiar halls of the hospital to room 201. I opened the door slowly, careful not to make a lot of sqeaking in case he was sleeping.

"Cullen?" came his voice. I shut the door behind me and walked to a chair next to his bed.

I had never seen Mike in such bad shape. His face had the familiar blue tint that only those infected had and I could feel his fever from where I was sitting, feet from him. Even as I sat there he made no move or gesture. It looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Hey Mike." I said, trying my best not to sound hostile or sympathetic. The latter was harder considering how much grief he'd caused me with his crush with Bella.

"Where's Bella?" he asked, breathing between each word.

"She's at her mother's." his eyes closed at this fact.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you?" I asked, concerned. As much as I didn't like Mike, he was a person. And who couldn't help but love Bella.

"There isn't anything you can do." he said, still taking his deep breathes. "Although I wish that I could see Bella." His thoughts turned to the kind of thoughts that a person who was about to die were thinking. He was giving his last mental farewell to Bella.

"Mike, you aren't going to die." I said seriously.

He smirked. "Whatever you say, Cullen. But why are you here anyway?"

"I know that we aren't exactly the best friends." I said, emphasizing the word best. "but you're Bella's friend and she cares about you. I have no reason to dislike you and I need you to get better."

Mike just chuckled a breathy sigh and continued looking at the ceiling.

"I wish I could just talk to her.." he whispered to himself. I sighed at my weakness and pulled out my cell phone. He turned his towards me at the gesture.

"Look, Bella is on speed dial, just press one. You can talk to her for as long as you want and I'll be back tomorrow to take my phone back. Tell her that if she wants to talk to call the house phone."

Mike looked at me, stunned. I waited for him to take the phone. After a few more seconds of hesitation, he lifted a shaking hand and took it from me.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem. Oh, and I'm your cousin, alright?" I said as I walked towards the exit.

Mike chuckled once. "Whatever you say."

Once I was outside I waited for him to dial so that I could hear the conversation.

"Bella? I miss you.. yeah, he lent me his phone.. no, nothing so urgent... yeah..."

I left as he continued to talk. Not even Mike wanted Bella to worry unnecessarily about him, regardless of how much attention she'd give him for it. Although I did think that she deserved knowing that he was...sick. As much as I disliked Mike, I couldn't say that I hated him. He purposefully hadn't told her that he was sick so that she wouldn't worry.

Any questions? feel free to message me :P And please review! With school here it's my only joy in life.


	6. RIP

Visiting Mike was becoming a surprisingly pleasant part of my day. Bella had been gone for 4 days now, and Mike and I had a rotating schedule of phone use. I would bring my phone to him during my morning visits and then retrieve it during my night visits. Although I was almost positive that Carlisle was aware that I went against his rule of visiting patients, he never said a thing. The new secretary that I had been telling I was Mike's cousin knew that I was lying also, but she allowed me to visit after taking note of how Mike acted after I left.

"Akon?" I grimaced.

Mike laughed quietly at my reaction. "How can you possible not like Akon? 102.3 is_ the _station."

"Sorry, I like real music."

He laughed again, this time followed by a cough. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked warily.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's nice having someone from the outside world every once in a while. The people here don't even let me watch T.V." he complained.

"Well you aren't missing much. All that's on is the News and Special Bulletins." I answered.

Mike was thoughtful for a moment. "And is there any updates?"

I knew that this was coming and I took a breathe of air before answering. "97 people have been sick. Nobody outside of Nevada or Washington, though." I said, avoiding words that I had seen him react badly to such as "infected" or "killed".

He winced at the large number. "And how many of them...?"

"79." I said, staring just above his eyes. He didn't wince at this new knowledge, rather he just nodded his head, accepting his fate.

"You aren't going to die, Mike." I said confidently. If he was as set on living as he has been on going out with Bella then no sickness would be able to get rid of him. He just laughed quietly and laid his head on his bed.

I just wish that I could see Bella...

It was a strange sensation; dread, regret, anxiety and helplessness. Never before had I had an attachment of any sort to any human but Bella. So why was I internally unsure of whether or not he was going to live? Now that werewolves were involved, Alice didn't have the ability to tell who would live or die. If Mike did die my life would, no doubt, be that much easier. But we were the same. We both loved Bella and we both had been infected with the Spanish Flu.

It took a few moments for me to realize that I had spaced out, and when I remembered where I was I looked around for Mike. He had fallen asleep. I whispered his name a few times and he didn't budge. Sighing, I left my phone on his nightstand so that he could call Bella when he woke up. I would come and retrieve it later that night.

Once I got into my car I couldn't help but smiling as I changed my radio station to 102.3, the station that Mike had spoken to me about. I laughed the entire ride home at the louse interpretation of "music". I made sure to change the station back to what it was originally before walking into the house, guiltily humming the lyrics to some catchy song. As soon as I opened the door I was welcomed by an angry Alice.

"And where have you been?" she hissed. Ever since she lost her ability to see anything at all involving the Flu she's been acting like a temperamental dog.

"I didn't go far." I sighed, trying my best to be sensitive to her new handicap.

"That didn't answer my question." she persisted as I entered the doorway.

"Let's just skip the preliminaries and go straight to what you actually want to know." I said as calmly as I could.

She glared at me bitterly. "Jacob's sick."

"Good!" I said before thinking over that sentence. "Wait... sick with what?"

Alice was growing impatient now. "The Spanish Flu, Edward! Keep up!"

I could feel Jasper's presence before he was within view. The anger and confusion I was feeling slightly left; just enough to drop the edge of the negative emotions.

Please be patient with her, Edward. The Flu has affected so many things and she can't see any of it.

I rolled my eyes at the trivial fact and brought my attention back to the recent update.

"How can Jacob be sick? He's a werewolf. He should be healing at a faster rate than he's getting sick."

Alice opened her mouth to retort but Jasper cut her off.

"We don't know. The treaty's been temporarily overlooked so that Carlisle could check up on Jacob. He said that he would call you for updates."

To be honest, nobody else really cares...

I nodded my head in understanding but then realized that my phone was with Mike. I knew that Carlisle wouldn't say the news when Mike answered so there was no chance of breaking our secret, but I wanted updates.

"Well then I have to go back to the hospital." I said, turning around to leave.

"Can I tag along?" Jasper asked curiously. Alice gave him a questioning look and he just smiled in responce.

"I guess." I said, walking out to the car.

Once we safely in the car and had pulled out of the driveway, I questioned him.

"So why do you want to come along?"

"Alice is driving me mad, Edward... I don't think that she realizes that none of us can see the future either."

I laughed. Jasper was usually the understanding one that would defend Alice, but now he was finally showing his true colors.

"Although I am curious about Jacob." he said seriously.

"He'll get better. It would take more than some Flu to get rid of that dog." I said bitterly.

Jasper was thoughtful for some time. "But he never should have gotten sick at all. Us werewolves and vampires are alike in that way. Our bodies usually kill the bacteria instantly... there's no time to go through the body."

It makes you wonder...

"Wonder what?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the road.

"Well if werewolves can get sick then why can't vampires? We're one in the same."

"Because we're already dead."

Jasper was quiet for the rest of the ride, although I was finding the humor in getting killed twice in the same epidemic.

"Newton." I said to the secretary. She nodded until she saw Jasper.

"Another cousin?" she asked sarcastically.

I grinned and she smiled, motioning for us to go ahead.

I no longer knocked on Mike's door. I was such a frequent that I even had my own chair. Jasper waited outside of the room for me to get my phone. I quietly made my way to the other side of Mike's hospital bed and reached my phone on the nightstand; no calls had been received or made.

But something was wrong here. It was too quiet. I looked at Mike and realized that he was still asleep.

Edward... I think he's...

I turned to Jasper and then back to Mike. He wasn't breathing and after a closer inspection, I saw blood crawling down his lower lip. My breathe caught in my throat as I tried to understand what had happened. Had Mike really died as I left the room earlier in the day? Without thinking, I exited to the room, Jasper close in tow.

"Mike's gone." I said to the secretary, who misinterpreted it and ran to his room to find him.

I didn't clarify as I made my way out of the hospital. Jasper had succeeded in taking the edge off of my disbelief and I thanked him for it. A world without the irritating Mike was hard to picture. I removed one of my hands from the wheel to answer an incoming call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed.

I cringed. She didn't know about Mike yet. "Hi.. how are you?"

"Good." she said happily.

"This is a wierd time for you to be calling." I said, slightly panicked until Jasper took that emotion away as well.

"Yes, well, my sinuses are out of control and I'm stuck inside all day." she groaned before coughing.

I was instantly alerted by the cough. "Bella! Are you sure that-"

She cut me off with a laugh. "Don't worry Edward. It's just sinuses. I took some medicine and I should be better soon. The Flu hasn't come anywhere near Florida, remember?"

I realized how ridiculous my accusation had sounded and I laughed at myself as well. "Well then you need to get sleep, Bella." I reminded her.

She groaned. "Not you, too.."

"Yes me, too. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too. And I'll see you in 3 days!"

I laughed at her eagerness.

"You didn't tell her about Mike." Jasper accused.

"I know." I grumbled. Mike wouldn't have wanted her to stress over him.. even in death.

Spoilers... yes, Bella has the Flu. Does she know it? Not yet.

Why did I kill Mike? I had no intention of it.. but I figured that since the wolves suspect Jacob being sick, Mike would be overshadowed.. so I felt that it was suiting to kill 'im off xD

I like to put at least one important, momumental thing into each chapter.. that way there is something for youto chew on, hypothesis on, etc. So I think I was very generous with this one:P

Well please try and review and I'll try and update soon :P


	7. Surprise

**June 27**

"So what's going on in Forks?" Bella asked over the phone. We had been talking for nearly an hour and I knew that the question would present itself eventually. And I was still undecided. Would it be best for her to know about Mike? About Jacob?

"Not a whole lot." I answered. There was no need to make her worry unnecessarily.

Bella coughed once before answering. "So the Flu isn't very serious up there?"

I had already lied once... I might as well be consistant. "It really isn't serious at all. The news is blowing everything out of proportion."

She coughed again, this time more heavily.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" I asked, concerned.

She sighed. "Yes, Edward. Just sinuses. But I have a surprise for you." She said the last part with a smile in her voice.

"A surprise?" I asked curious.

"Yep. And I'm not gonna tell you what it is." she announced.

I laughed. "A bit of revenge I take it? Well then I'll play along, when can I see this surprise?"

"Tonight." she said, giggling on her side of the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear when I heard a beep. Carlisle was on the other line.

"I'm sorry but I have a call waiting... can I call you later?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you, too." I pressed the second line. "Hello?"

"Can you come home, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm... I am home." I answered.

"Oh..." he seemed to think it over. "Well then can you stay? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright."

"And tell the others to stay as well."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit, I guess."

What would Carlisle want to talk about with the whole family that he couldn't speak with me over the phone for? It had definetly involved the Flu because Alice hadn't mentioned any updates during the past few days. I called everyone and passed on Carlisle's message. I was relieved to see that I wasn't the only one confused. When Carlisle finally did enter the house, he wasted no time with small talk.

"Jacob is sick." he finally said.

We all waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"So what?" Emmett finally retorted.

"So werewolves shouldn't be able to get sick." Carlisle added.

I eyed Jasper and he eyed me back.

Perhaps my theory is correct?

I shook my head slightly. There was no way that vampires could get sick from the Flu. What would happen? Our hearts had already stopped so there would be no way for it to kill us. We had no blood for the disease to spread through and we couldn't get a fever since out temperatures were so low. Even if Carlisle did consider it a possibility, I didn't.

We didn't have to wait long for Carlisle to elaborate. "Werewolves should be able to heal through it, just as we are. But Jacob hasn't yet. So perhaps more than just people are in danger..."

It was evident that he did, indeed, believe that vampires could get sick as well.

"What symptoms does the wolf have?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well he obviously has a natural fever, so we can't check his temperature. But he's been coughing and feels weak. With the virus being around for about 100 years, who knows how developed it's gotten."

My mind went blank after Carlisle had said that Jacob has been coughing. Bella had been coughing as well. Was it really only sinuses? Or was it more? Since she was in Florida she shouldn't be anywhere near the Flu. The odds of such a thing were extremely low... but was it possible?

"So are you saying that it's possible for us to get sick from this?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not saying anything for sure." Carlisle began. " But I just thought that you would appreciate hearing some theories."

Emmett nodded his head in understanding.

"Does anybody want to visit Jacob?" Carlisle asked the group, although it didn't take a lot to realize that this question was exclusively for me.

I really felt no need to see Jacob. Odds were that he was going to be arrogantly irritating, even while sick. I would rather gouge out my eyes than listen to him saying how he was feeling great and that he could kill me if he wanted to. Jacob being sick actually made me feel a little better. Even if he would be a complete child about it, it was nice knowing that he wasn't as well adapted as I was.

He's been asking for you, Edward.

I lifted my head to look at Carlisle. The truth was written in his eyes. So Jacob wanted me to come over there. There must be a reason, a plan. Did he think that by going I would catch the Flu? Was he that dumb? Then I'd take his challenge. If he really needed someone to show him that he wasn't as tough as he pretended to be then I was honored to be that person.

"I'll go." I volunteered. Everybody in the room turned to look in my direction. I smiled smugly at their surprised expressions and followed Carlisle out the door and to his car.

I felt surprisingy childish as I looked out of the window at La Push. I was searching for what it was that made Bella want to go here nearly every single day. Other than the beach, everything looked exactly as it did at her house.

As we neared the house, I saw Sam walk out to the porch, obviously smelling vampire.

Carlisle greeted Sam and Sam nodded in reply. I went straight to Jacob's room.

"Jacob?" I asked as I opened the door.

To my surprise, Jacob was actually laying in bed. He turned his head towards me and smiled smugly. "You suck, do you know that?" Jacob stated.

I grinned at his welcome. "And for what reason?"

He propped himself up on his elbows, wincing once. "Well, not only do you get Bella, but you aren't sick with this damn Flu."

I raised an eyebrow, curious to how he would react to the information I was about to give him. "I was infected."

His eyes widened. "Then how are you still standing?"

I laughed at his arrogance. "I was infected about a hundred years ago, as a human."

He didn't move or speak so I assumed he wanted more details. "I was saved by Carlisle. He turned me into a vampire in order to save me."

Jacob chuckled darkly at the fact. "Well I'd rather die than be turned to vampire."

"Well then it's mutual, because I'd rather you dead than spend an eternity with you as a vampire." I caught myself before adding that I was just waiting for him to die after realizing how close that might be.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, bloodsucker, but you'll have to wait a long time before then." he said in response to my previous comment.

"Are you sure about that?"

He opened his eyes to glare at me. "I'm positive. I have to stick around for when Bella's ready to come to me."

"Well it's been nice seeing you dog, but if you're done being ridiculous I'm going home."

He settled back in his bed. "That sounds good to me."

I exited Jacob's room and Carlisle stopped his conversation with Billy.

Are you ready?

"Yeah, let's go." I replyed, already out of the door. So Jacob really only wanted to talk tough. He didn't want me thinking that he was on his deathbed. What a ridiculous dog.

"Do you think that Jacob is going to live?" I asked.

"Probably. His body may be sick, but he still has the strength of a werewolf." Carlisle answered. He spoke again after a few minutes of silence. "What are you going to do about Bella?"

"What about her?"

"Well she'll be coming home in a few days, right? The epidemic is at it's strongest... are you sure you want that?"

"I already considered all of that. I had stretched the truth a few hours ago during our conversation and told her that it wasn't very bad up here.. but I'll probably call her back tomorrow and ask her to stay there for a little bit longer."

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding.

As soon as we entered the driveway I could hear variations of distressed thoughts. Curiously, I entered the house and looked for the source of the bafflement.

"Edward!" Alice chimed, happier now than she had been for days.

"What's going on?" I asked, still searching for the cause.

My question was immediately answered as I saw Bella ontop of the staircase. She was blushing as she quietly said surprise. Without thinking, I ran up to where she stood and planted her with kisses.

"I've missed you so much." I murmed into her hair.

She giggled quietly. "I've missed you,too."

I continued to shower her with kisses until I remembered the epidemic that was happening as we spoke.

"Wait.. why'd you come back so early?"

"Mom thought that it was best for me to return to Forks. My sinuses were getting out of control in Florida. You had said that the Flu wasn't nearly as bad as everybody was talking it up to being so I agreed to return early."

Curse me and my lying. If I had just told her the truth about Forks being an absolute death trap then she may not have come at all.

"Why? Are you disappointed?" she asked.

"No.. but I don't think I've been completely honest." I admitted before explaining every event that happened after her departure.

**Thank you for the reviews one and all :) I am so grateful :) **


	8. Theories

**I wish that I could give you some cool reason for why I haven't been able to update for 2 and half weeks.. but my only excuses are the death of a family friend and school. Not creative, huh? But today I'm planning on writing out the rest of the story and saving it on my computer so that if I am still busy it'll only take 30 seconds to update. PLEASE don't bash me for not updating. I understand that it was irresponsible. Instead, try and be thankful? If you can?**

Bella sat quietly throughout the explaining of all of the events. I mentally prepared myself for the reactions to Jacob being sick and Mike dying. Even though any other human with a sense of self preservation would have been concerned about their chances of survival, I couldn't even hope that she would act rationally.

"...but he's a werewolf and there is absolutely no chance of him passing." I finished, unsure of how confident the explanation sounded. Bracing myself, I waited for her reaction.

Bella just stood there, staring straight at me. I stiffened at her blank expression, but waited for some sort of reaction.

"Y-you said that things were al right here..." she accused quietly.

"I meant that they were better than the news was describing it as." How could the lies come so easily now?

She nodded. "I..uh- think I want to go home for a little bit..."

I looked down at the ground. Now she was the one lying to me. Without a doubt she was going to go and visit and Jacob. As the door closed behind her I dragged myself to the phone and called Jacob. It answered on the second ring.

"Yes?"

"Hello. This is Edward. Is Jacob there?"

"Umm.. I don't think---"

"Please, it'll only take a minute."

There was a few moments of hesitation before I heard a knock on the other line and a quiet conversation between Billy and Jacob before Jacob finally excepted the call.

"What?" he spat.

"I can't be certain, but I think that Bella's coming over to your house. She's---"

"What?!" he yelled into the phone. "And why would you allow her to do that?! Are you trying to get her sick?! She shouldn't even be in this state!"

I waited patiently as he continued to lecture me about my irresponsibility. "I actually called you to ask that you not allow her to see you. I know that I wouldn't be able to stop her, but you can."

He seemed taken aback at my response. "Oh.. okay..." he mumbled quietly before continueing to accuse me of trying to get her killed. I allowed the lecture to continue for a few minutes before finally hanging up.

I thankfully closed my cell phone, glad that that conversation was over. I was positive that Jacob would survive this epidemic. As sick as he seemed to be, he was far too tough to allow this to keep him down. Within a week he'll be up and arrogant as usual. Bella's concern was understandable. She has always looked at the dog as someone that she had to protect. The fact that he was a ten foot werewolf never told her that not only should she keep her distance, but that the last thing he needed was protection. Seeing him sick like that will definitely take a toll on her...

But Bella couldn't stay in Forks more than absolutely necessary. Perhaps it was my fault that she felt safe enough to come back, but no chances were going to be taken for her safety. If she had family in some other country then I'd send her there. For now, we would have to assume that Florida was a safe enough distance. And it was. She had no symptoms of the epidemic and she didn't appear to be any weaker than usual.

_Edward._

Grudgingly I walked upstairs to where the "voice" had come from.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

Carlisle had been especially busy lately trying to help. Whenever he wasn't at the hospital, he was at home doing his private research. What had began as a problem was turning into Carlisle's life. He peered up from his papers, looking almost surprised to see me next to him, despite the fact that he was the one that called me there.

"I am going to need your help, Edward." he began but then switched the conversation to his mind. Apparently no one else was supposed to know about this.

_I've been testing the reaction of the flu to vampire venom and---_

"You're keeping samples of the Spanish Flu in this house?!" I exclaimed incredulously

"If I had any idea that Bella was coming I wouldn't. But they are controlled. Please try and calm down." he chided, eyeing my balled fist.

I took a breathe and then waited for him to continue.

_- and after many tests I've realized that my venom is helpless to the epidemic. It-_

"What does that mean? "Helpless"?"

Carlisle looked at me impatiently and I allowed him to continue the conversation in our minds.

_It could just be because I haven't hunted in a few weeks and so it's less potent-_

I opened my mouth to protest his lack of hunting but he eyed me impatiently and I stopped.

_-but if the virus is capable of surviving in venom then it is entirely possible that one of us could get infected with it. However, we'd probably survive it, considering our diets involved constantly taking in more blood, which would dilute the virus._

"So what do you need help with?"

_I just need a sample of your venom. As I said, I haven't hunted in weeks so mine isn't as potent. Don't give me that look, Edward. I'm perfectly fine. I may have some extra time tomorrow though._

I rolled my eyes, imagining Esme's face if she were to hear Carlisle's self destructive tendencies. But did he really think that I believed that he was going to tear himself away from his research to hunt?

_So if you wouldn't mind- could you please roll up your sleeve?_

I rolled up my sleeve, exposing my arm. Carlisle gently stuck me with a needle and filled the small tube with the liquid substance that came out.

"Tell me when you get updates, Carlisle. Don't hide it." I demanded.

He evaluated my expression and then nodded his head solemnly.

_Don't frighten the others with this, please. The only reason that you know is because I trust you._

Or because I would hear it in his mind eventually.

Sighing, I left his office with the intent to go hunting. Now that Bella was back I wanted to be extra sure that I was never thirsty, and since I had some of my venom extracted, I was feeling slightly weaker.

As I approached the door, however, Bella ran through, straight into me. Surprisingly, I jumped at the sudden outburst.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" she cried into my shirt. It took me a long moment to regain my composure from the scare and realize what she was talking about. After putting two and two together, however, I carried her to the sofa and allowed her to cry.

"He is, isn't he?" she repeated, clutching my shirt even tighter.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about, Bella." I chided. The first honest thing I've told her since she returned. "Jacob is a wolf. A strong one at that. Carlisle just informed me before you came that he thinks Jacob should be able to walk in a day or two. I was leaving to go and tell you." How the lies came and came!

She took a deep breathe, trying to steady her breathing.

"Really?" her eyes were pleading. But were they pleading for me to tell her what she wanted to hear? Or were they pleading for the truth?

"Really." I said, holding her to me and trying to keep my confident facade up for the sake of her sanity.

**There ya go. To proove that I have already continued writing ahead- here's a teaser-**

_"She's... what?!" I shouted, not comprehending the words that came from his mouth. "They're sinuses Carlisle! She said so herself!"_

_"Edward. Bella's been infected."_

**Now plz no hate mail for taking a while to update? I promise to redeem myself.**


	9. Infected

**I think that I have been forgiven for the most part xD But I'm ready to be unforgiven after you finish reading this chapter xD THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Bella continued to cry for hours. The only thing that I could do was try and sooth her by talking optimistically and holding her. I felt helpless. Every couple of minutes she would get into a coughing fit, each worse than the last.

"Bella.. you're going to need to try and calm down. " I said as softly as I could. "All of this crying is hurting your throat."

She sniffled once and then sobbed again. Was Mike's memory and Jacob himself worth the depression that she was in?

"It's.. just sinuses, Edward." she said, her voice cracking. "They were horrible when I went to Florida... they'll be gone after a little while of being back in Forks."

The combination of talking and the hours of crying made her cough again and I rubbed her back soothingly, cringing at the noise. Her breathing soon became regular, however, and she readjusted herself on my lap before falling silent.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Bella?" I tried once more. She was asleep. I could only imagine what her dreams would bring her.

Being extra careful not to disturb her, I slid off of the couch, giving her possession of the entire thing. She turned over in her sleep and mumbled something I couldn't understand. Fascinated, I took a seat on the ground in front of her.

"Mike..." she mumbled.

Mike?! I fought the urge to wake her up, instead deciding to go and hunt as originally planned.

How was I supposed to tell Bella that she had to return to her mother's house? She would be reluctant enough leaving me here.. now she was also leaving a very sick Jacob. Bella just didn't realize that if she became sick then both Jacob and I would rather be dead. If she was trying to help everyone else, then she would want to leave. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she was infected.

I spotted a stray deer and waited for my chance to spring.

But didn't she want to get changed? If she were changed, then she wouldn't be affected by the Flu. Or if she did catch it, Carlisle said that a vampire would be able to survive. Our venom meant nothing to the virus, but we would still be able to feed enough to dilute it. If she were to get sick, couldn't we just simply change her and then she could fight the virus as a vampire?

I had the deer's back and sprang, taking it to the ground and biting into his jugular.

As much as I may want her to stay a human for her own sake, if she got sick then I would change her without a second thought. The dark humor of the both of us being changed because of the Spanish Influenza was definitely enough to make me smirk despite myself.

With the deer now sufficiently drained, I returned home, trying to find the right way to bring up the idea of Bella leaving her friends and family and returning to her mother's.

I had only been gone for about two hours, and yet when I entered the house, everything was different. Bella was no longer sleeping on the sofa and Carlisle and his thoughts were gone. Alice and Jasper were thinking about school, something uncharacteristic of any of us. As soon as I closed the door behind me, their thoughts about school became stronger, like they were forcing themselves. Did they really think that that wouldn't get by me?

"What happened?" I asked Jasper, knowing full well that Alice would never tell me.

Jasper's eyes quickly turned to Alice, looking for help.

"Jasper. What happened?" I asked, getting irritated that there was some secret that everyone but me was filled in on.

"I..." he began, looking once more at Alice for support. "Carlisle.. call Carlisle." he said, fighting with everything in him to keep his thoughts on school while talking about Carlisle. But he slipped up for a fraction of a second as I saw Carlisle run out the door in his memories.

"What about Carlisle?" I asked, trying to get more from him against his will.

"Just.. call him and ask.." he said. His eyes narrowing in concentration. There was another flicker of Carlisle carrying Bella. Why was he carrying Bella? Did he bring her home?

"What about Bella?" I asked, picking at his thoughts for clues.

_Trigonometry first _period_ tomorrow, I have class with Alice, easiest class in the world, small class, test tomorrow._

Jasper was trying so hard that it was almost comical. Alice's mind was clear, it was Jasper that I could get the information from.

"Did Carlisle take Bella home?" I asked.

And there it was. The slip.

_Hospital.._

"Bella's at the hospital?!" I shouted. Alice looked at Jasper disapprovingly and he stomped his foot angrily, irritated that he slipped.

"What happened?!" I demanded of Alice. She looked at my defiantly and I rushed to my car to go to the hospital and find out what happened.

I knew that I should have moved the coffee table away from the sofa before leaving! She probably rolled off in her sleep and hit her head! How could I have been so stupid? Or perhaps she tripped walking up the stairs to find me and broke a bone? I should have left a note or something!

I pulled into the hospital parking lot, not even bothering to remove the keys from the ignition as I sped into the hospital, imagining my poor Bella in a cast again.

"Name?" The secretary asked, but as she looked up she smiled. "Carlisle is in his office."

I nodded and sped into this room.

"What happened?" I demanded, not even waiting for him to turn my way. He seemed startled but quickly composed himself.

"Calm down, Edward." _We're in a hospital._

I obeyed and waiting for an explanation.

"Is she okay?" I asked growing impatient as he tried to find the correct words.

"She's.. sick." he finally managed.

"Sick? But she wasn't when I left a few hours ago." I debated. "She was sleeping."

"She woke up in a coughing fit with a fever." he said, watching me carefully, waiting for a reaction. But what reaction was he waiting for? And then it hit me.

Bella was _sick._

As the realization struck me I backed into the wall for support. I was dumbstruck. She had said she wasn't. She had said she only coughed because of sinuses in Florida. Surely she would be able to tell the difference? Surely I should have been able to tell the difference.

"It's the Spanish Flu, Edward. I'm certain. She has it..." he said, lowering his head sadly.

"She's... what?!" I shouted, not comprehending the words that came from his mouth. "They're sinuses Carlisle! She said so herself!"

"Edward. Bella's been infected." he said with finality.

My mind was racing. Was it even possible? Was it possible that my Bella was sick? I looked around the room frantically, forgetting where the door is and followed Bella's scent to her room. I took a deep breathe as I fought for composure as I opened the door, revealing Bella, sleeping on a hospital bed, an IV next to her.

**There ya go. I'm planning on redeemig myself by updating daily for a while xD And as proof that the next chapter is finished :P Teaser-**

"Look, it's the leech." Jacob said from his chair next to Bella. He rose and began to walk towards me.

"Jacob, I'm really not in the mood to argue right now. How about---" But I was interupted as Jacob's fist made contact with my right eye.


	10. Accusations

How was it that Bella got infected? We took every precaution possile including sending her to the other side of the country and yet she still manages to get herself into trouble? Is that possible?

"You said it was sinuses..." I reminded her sleeping body, as if that statement would make her realize that she was actually quite healthy. "Sinuses..."

A wave of dread came over me as I realized that she's been coughing for days. She was coughing on the phone as she talked to me from Florida! And I had just brushed it off like an idiot! You'd think that I, the Spanish Flu surivivor, would have more sense than that! Bella's forehead wrinkled slightly, causing a bead of sweat to roll down her forhead and into her hair.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Whoever said that it was my fault? Sure, I should have seen the signs. I should have noticed that she was warmer than usual, despite the amount of time we spent apart. I should have sent her to Florida the minute I heard about this damn epidemic in the first place!

I brushed Carlisle's arm off of my shoulder and stormed out of the room.

Don't do anything rash, Edward.

Did he really think that I was a big enough jerk to kill myself while Bella was still alive? She was going to survive this. Worst case scenario is that she is no longer a human as she fights it. Then I'd have years to earn her forgiveness.

I slammed my car door shut as I made my way back home, intending to get all of the information that I was sure Carlisle left out from Jasper. She can't be too sick if she had the energy to walk.

A small part of me knew that this was going to happen. That part knew that when it really came down to it, I wouldn't be able to protect Bella. Was this punishment for the lives that I took? The life that was begging for me to take? Or was God reminding me that I had no right to Bella? That she was the angel, and I the monster.

I sped into the driveway and went straight for the door. The second my hand touched the handle I felt my body relax slightly; no doubt the effect of Jasper's influence.

"Alice!" I called. She walked to the living room, annoyed at my summoning her.

"What?"

"Is Bella going to survive?"

Alice looked at me as if I was slow. "The. Wolves. Are. Involved." she said each word indivisually. "I can't see anything, remember?"

Jasper walked slowly into the room behind her, looking uneasy at how we were acting. I understood that Alice was irritated that she couldn't see the future, and I'm sure Jasper hated the emotions swirling through the room, but could noone see that I was not in the mood?

"Well can you see anything?" I asked her desperatly. I don't care if God really was sending me a message. There is no way that I can just allow the love of my life to die.

Jasper cringed beside her and her hands balled into fists. "No." she answered coldly. "If that damn wolf would just die then perhaps I can." she hissed.

I turned my attention towards Jasper now, who's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Tell me what happened with Bella." I demanded.

He hesitated and then started speaking, keeping his eyes on the cieling.

"She was asleep on the sofa when she began to breathe heavily. Alice called down Carlisle and he took her temperature and she had a high fever. He told me to get ice but before I left the room she began to cough loudly. She couldn't gather her breathe. Of course she was awake by now, but after nearly a minute of coughing she fell back to the couch and began to gasp for breathe, her temperature still high. So Carlisle carried her to the car and brought her to the hospital."

Some images went through Jasper's head and I cringed.

"I'm sure she's going to make it, though." he said smiling. Jasper only smiled when he was trying to reassure someone.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked Alice now.

"Ummm.. Carlisle called Sam Uley telling him not to go near Bella's house in case he were to catch it."

.. This was not what I wanted to hear... "So the wolves know?"

Alice nodded her head as a picture of an infuriated Jacob passed through her mind. Suddenly the house phone rang. We all exchanged looks. The house phone never rang. Only our cell phones. Suspiciously, Jasper walked over and picked up the phone.

"...Hello?"

He instantly held the phone away frm his ear.

Oh great.. Jacob...

I took the phone.

"What do you want, mutt?"

"How DARE you get Bella sick?! I didn't allow her in the house and yet you still manage to infect her?!"

"She was sick before---"

"I can't even believe you! How do you defend yourself?!"

"Simple. She---"

"You know what, forget it. You can't talk your way out of this! Not only am I going to kick your ass, but you can forever have the guilt of killing Bella!" Dead Line.

I held the phone in absolute disbelief. The only words that really came to my mind were "Oh Burn". Jacob had just destroyed any ounce of me that wasn't already loathing myself.

"I'm going back..." I mumbled absently as I left the house yet again.

Was Jacob really speaking the truth or was he simply trying to cause me pain when he said all of those things? Did he really think that it was just my fault? Did my family think that it was my fault? It's true that I should have sent her home the instant that I read that article about the boy who was infected in middle school... but did her getting sick really root down all the way to that? Was that one detail really the reason why she was in this predicament?

Even after parking my car at the hospital for the second time that day I was sifting through any reasoning that might not involve casting the blame on me. I walked up to the desk and the secretary pointed at the door without even needing an explanation. I nodded my head in thanks and followed the outstretched finger.

To my immense disgust and shock, another familiar smell presented itself. This one not as pleasant as Bella's. It was actually downright repulsive. I opened the door slowly, praying that my senses were actually playing tricks on me.

I wasn't winning anything today.

"Look, it's the leech." Jacob said from his chair next to Bella. He rose and began to walk towards me.

"Jacob, I'm really not in the mood to argue right now. How about---" But I was interupted as Jacob's fist made contact with my right eye.

Shock was my initial reaction. Even as I felt myself hit the ground and Jacob begin to shake with anger, shock was all I could feel.

"How complicated was it to keep Bella safe? Did it confuse you? Did you misunderstand? Why is she lying in a hospital bed?!"

We both had talked often about killing each other. Quite often, actually. But we both managed to keep our composure so that Bella wouldn't worry unnecessarily. My previous emtion turned to anger.

"Because this hospital doesn't need somebody else using up a hospital room I'll spare you this time, pup." I growled, clenching my fists as I tried to control myself. "But I am in no mood and I'll kill you if you so much as breathe wrong."

Jacob's shaking intensified and the logical side of me told me to back off; while the larger vampire side was thinking of ways to kill the pup. We stood, glaring at each other for a long moment, trying to decide what the next course of action should be.

I don't want to fight him in here... Bella could get hurt.

"So help me god, Jacob.." I growled, still fighting my instincts to pounce. "I won't be able to control myself from killing you. You should leave. Now."

His eyes narrowed until they were barely slits as he walked to the door, shooving me as he passed.

Kill me, will you?

He glared once at me before walking out of the room.

I knew he was all talk...

Unable to resist the mutt's taunting anymore, I quickly caught up with him in the parking lot of the hospital, anxious to take out the anger that's been accumulating for weeks.

**eh... i really didn't like this way that this chapter turned out.. i couldn't really get his emotion correctly- edward always blames himself so i got that down, but at the same time he knows that she's going to be changed- so he cant be suicidally depressed... so I figure that he has allll of this stress and anger inside of him that he wouldn't be able to say no to a fight with Jacob. Flame if you wanna, but he uses so much self control not to kill Jacob, and now he's so stressed, confused and angry that i doubt there's a whole lot left. Well thanks for reading and I hope to get reviews too :) Til next time :D**


	11. Fight

The entire walk to the driveway of the hospital I knew that what I was doing was wrong. I knew that I would have nobody on my side when this was done, and I knew that I deserved whatever my family threw at me for it.

But I couldn't stop.

After the first step I took, following Jacob outside, I told my legs to stop moving. I told my body that it was not worth it. But my vampire instincts hushed my better judgement.

"What was so difficult about watching over Bella?" Jacob said, turning around to face me. He looked like he genuinely wanted to know why I made her sick.

"There was nothing I could have done. You know that." I said bitterly. Kill him, Edward.

Jacob didn't reply to my comment, instead, his stance turned from casual to offensive. He meant to attack as a human.

_Here's your chance, Edward. Bella has always said that she loved me. You're her "drug", while I'm the sun._

"Shut up, dog!" I growled while telling my body to leave; reminding it that these few minutes of glory have no chance of ending nicely for anyone.

"We'll see who'll be shut up." Jacob muttered as he ran at me in his human form.

I let go of any resolve to ending this peacefully as I met him halfway towards me, throwing my fist as hard as I could towards him. He smiled as his animosity was matched. To my astonishment, Jacob ducked down to dodge my attack and pounced onto me, knocking me to the floor.

_Didn't think that I could cause any damage in my human form, huh?_

I roughly shoved him off of me before he could deliver a punch. As strong as he may claim to be, he wasn't nearly as strong when he wasn't a wolf.

_What are they doing?_

_This is a hospital..._

_Is the pale one okay?_

I looked towards the curious faces of the people that began to gather at the hospital door. This was obviously causing a scene. Not wanting to end the fight with Jacob thinking he won, I took off into the woods.

Jacob was surprisingly able to keep pace with me, and when I thought that I was deep enough into the woods where humans wouldn't be shocked at our behavior, I turned to face the now huge, dog-like Jacob.

_Done running?_

I grinned. "Of course."

Handling the wolf Jacob was easier than he would be as human. Despite his strength being more than doubled, he was larger, and thus a bigger and harder to maneuver target.

_Jump to the left... aim for his arm... he tries to get my back..._

Moments before the wolf would attack, the act would go through his head. And that is what I played with. As long as Jacob didn't understand why I was always capable of narrowly evading him, there was no chance of him winning. I was toying with him. Like a vampire with his prey.

_Left... no, right!_

Before realizing his change of strategy and jumping right, one of Jacob's massive paws hit my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He seemed genuinely shocked that he had practically swiped me out of the air, but the pressure exerted on my stomach increased when he realized what had occurred.

_So you've been reading my thoughts?_

The pressure increased once more and I found myself unable to breathe as I tried to lift his huge body off of me.

_Admit that you are the one that is endangering her life and I'll end this. Admit that I'm better._

I continued to try and lift him against the pressure being put on me, but found myself unable to move an inch.

_It's pointless._

I stopped struggling and decided to think. Brute strength was not the only thing involved in a fight. Using my right leg, I sweaped his front paw, causing him to stumble forward, freeing me.

_Lucky bastard..._

As I looked into his infuriated eyes I realized that the reason that he was mad was because he thought that I was the reason that Bella was sick. He was just as worried as I was about Bella's well-being, and that's what was motivating him to try and kill me. Was it really okay to kill someone that was angry because they legitimately thought that I was killing their love? Wouldn't I be doing the same thing?

My better judgement was finally catching up with me, overpowering my vampire instincts.

This was wrong.

This was very wrong.

Nothing good could come of this.

"Jacob, we need to stop." I said, cutting off eye contact as I realize how cowardly I sounded and felt.

_Realizing now how hopeless you are?_

"Bella wouldn't want this." I mumbled, repeating the same line in my head over and over.

_What Bella wouldn't want--_

Jacob began before leaping onto me once more as I was distractedly trying to convince myself to stop fighting.

_--is to be infected with this damn Flu!_

"She wouldn't want either of us dead." I said, fighting with myself to not fight back; to show that I wasn't willing to fight him.

Trying to infuriate me, Jacob closed his massive jaws on my shoulder. I cringed at the sudden pain that that brought, but refused to raise a hand in defense.

_Are you just going to allow me to kill you? Are you that guilty?_

I could feel my vampire instincts returning to me; telling me to dismember him, to kill him.

"She won't be happy..." I mumbled, trying to keep my voice even despite the internal battle between the primal instinct to kill and civility running through my head.

_Only one way to find out..._

"Jacob!"

We both turned towards the shout and saw a shocked Embry run forward.

"Jacob, stop it! He's not on our land or doing anything wrong. You're still sick!"

Jacob shifted back into his human form, still pinning me to the ground, only instead of his mouth on my shoulder, his hand was roughly restraining me. It would have been easy to push him off of me now that he was no longer shifted, but I thought better of it.

"Get off, Jake.." Embry warned, taking a careful step forward.

_Bella would be so disappointed..._

So even Embry cared about Bella enough to break up the fight. Or perhaps he cared more for how depressed Jacob would be when Bella was angry at him. Whatever influenced his decision didn't matter, so long as it cooled Jacob off.

"But he killed her..." Jacob mumbled quietly, his voice cracking. "He got her sick..."

Embry's eyes widened as he looked between us. "Let's go back to La Push, Jacob. You're still sick." he said slowly.

Jacob sent a malicious glare in my direction and the monster clawed in my head, fighting to be released. After a few quiet moments, Jacob pushed himself off of me, exerting as much pressure as he could without looking conspicuous on the hand that was on my wound. Embry waited for Jacob to pass by him until he followed behind.

_You lucked out, Cullen... if she dies..._

I could hear the pain in his thoughts. If she died then he would have no reason not to fight me, and I would have no reason not to fight him. It was our unspoken agreement that if she were to pass, we would finish this. To the end.

I stayed in the same position that he had left me in. My shoulder stung painfully, no doubt because of his werewolf jaws meeting it full-on and without resistance. The pain wasn't a whole lot in comparison to the pain in my chest. In my heart. Now that my mind was free from the strain of keeping self control, I was back to mourning Bella's sickness.

How would Jacob react if he knew how serious I was about taking her life if she didn't get better? The fact that I had everything planned out already; and all of them involved Bella remaining on this Earth. The fury that he demonstrated only minutes ago would be nothing if he knew how ready I was to change her if her condition grew dangerously bad.

For the first time in weeks I was thankful to the fact that Alice's vision didn't allow her to see the events that had just happened and how close I had been to giving into my true nature.

**There. It was a next day update, are you proud:P And if you choose to review- plz tell me if you want me to continue putting teasers or if they just irritate you xD**


	12. More Complications

"I'm sorry." Bella said once again as I brushed my hand over her forehead.

"It's not your fault that you got sick, Bella. Noone could have foreseen that." I assured her in whispers.

Ever since she had gained consciousness only an hour ago she had been trying to convince me that it was her fault that she was in her current predicament. Of course, I wouldn't allow it. The last person to blame would be Bella.

Carlisle had warned the entire family not to stress her out; and that involved not telling her about the incident that Jacob and I had shared. I was in no way depressed about that fact. The longer that I could put off telling her the better off we both were.

"Don't worry, Edward." Bella said, mistaking my worried expression for the state she was in rather than the incident that could have ended a life only hours ago. "I'm going to get better. I can feel myself healing even now."

I smiled at her reassurance. "The last person that you should be worrying about right now is me, Bella."

She just sighed in response as her eyelids slowly dropped and her breathing began to become regular.

"Are you asleep?" I whispered as quietly as I could manage.

A low mumble was the only response. I carefully removed my hand from her's, kissed her forehead, and left the room in search for Carlisle.

To my surprise, Carlisle was in his office; the last place that the hospital's busiest doctor was expected to be.

"Carlisle?" I questioned.

He turned towards me, revealing his ever darkening eyes.

"You are going to need to hunt sometime, Carlisle. Putting it off is doing nothing for you." I lectured.

Yes,yes. But obviously you haven't come here for that reason. What can I help you with?

"How is Bella doing?" I asked as casually as I could.

He took a moment before forming coherent thoughts.

Your guess is as good as mine. I've been running tests and the only thing that I can say for sure is that she is infected. I can't be sure just how severe it is at this point.

I waited for him to finish but there was nothing more.

"Is there nothing else?" I questioned. His eyes looked anxious, worried.

"Yes... actually..." he began, the conversation now being expressed outloud. "I understand if you are too weak for it, but I require another sample."

"Sample?" I questioned.

Venom. I still haven't told the others about my experimenting. If you would be so kind...?

I rolled my eyes at his evasiveness and rolled up my sleeve to expose a vein, wincing at the forgotten wound on my shoulder. Carlisle saw the gesture and his eyes wandered up the sleeve of my shirt.

You changed your shirt?

I chose not to reply as he carefully rolled up my sleeve until my shoulder was exposed. Without saying a word he rolled it back down and reached for a needle, sticking me with the needle with a little more force than necessary.

Thanks.

I nodded mutely and left the office to return to Bella, not wanting to hear the thoughts that Carlisle was going to be having regarding the wound. It was very visibly a werewolf bite; there was no doubt about that. I couldn't even hope that he didn't realize what werewolf it had been. But was he thinking that Jacob was dead? Or did he really have enough faith in me to think that I would stop before either of us was severely wounded? Did he even care? By killing Jacob on neutral ground the treaty was not being broken. Sure, the wolves wouldn't be thrilled with us, but what could they possibly do about it? No rules would be broken if I had killed Jacob.

"Edward.." Bella mumbled in her sleep. I smiled at the simplicity of the action. That something so miniscule as Bella saying my name could melt all of my worries away was appalling.

"You're going to be okay, Bella." I whispered, rubbing her forehead once more.

"Edward." But this wasn't Bella's voice, it was Carlisle's. I turned towards it, ready for the heavy lecture regarding the wound on my shoulder. What I wasn't ready for was the amount of pain on my "father's" face.

"Is Bella...?" I began, mistaking his expression.

He just shook his head, the pain still there. "Your sample contained traces of the Flu, Edward."

"That's impossible." I said, bringing my attention back to Bella and disregarding the statement that Carlisle had spoken.

"Edward, I'm serious. When Jacob bit into your shoulder he infected you with the disease." Carlisle said with absolute confidence.

I was about to question his sanity when Embry's words came to mind

You're still sick.

I slowly made myself look back at Carlisle, unsure of what emotion was plastered on my face. Anger? Shock? Disbelief?

"Of course, there is absolutely no threat to your life, Edward." he reminded me. "As long as you feed at least every other day then the antibodies that you pick up from the animals should dilute the venom enough to heal you."

I was infected? How had this happened! Was this the punishment for giving into the fight for the dog? Would me being near Bella endanger her?

"You should be better in a matter of months. Three at most."

Had he actually been the one that had infected her? No... he hadn't even let her in the house. Shouldn't I be feeling symptoms or something?

"Of course, since your virus is for vampires, it should have no effect on Bella." he said, waiting for me to come up with a question.

Well.. at least that answered the most important of questions. I couldn't hurt Bella and my "life" was not in danger. Then the reality of the situation struck me. That mutt had infected me! That flea ridden monster had actually given me a disease!

"There must be some chance of me.. no longer existing," I began, trying to find an acceptable word for "dying". "There can't be a guarantee that I will live. What are the real odds of that?"

Carlisle smiled. "As I said. There is no risk of you dying whatsoever as long as you hunt at least every other day. You need to dilute it. If you don't hunt for at least a week, though, then you surely won't be able to fight it."

I nodded. That seemed simple enough. Sure, it was inconvenient. Very inconveinent. But with all things considered, it was definitly ideal. I had no chance of dying and Bella wouldn't be hurt by it.

"And needless to say, Edward..." Carlisle began.

I shouldn't tell Bella that we shared the virus. That would be an easy enough rule to follow.

"I'm sure you'll have more questions later." he finished before leaving me and Bella in the room together.

"Edward..." she mumbled once more. For a fleeting second I worried that she had overheard our conversation, but was reassured when she rolled over restlessly.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered, meer inches from her ear.

"I love you, Edward.." she murmered, rolling over to face the sound.

"You promise to be okay?" I whispered again.

Her steady breathing continued. There was no response.

3 chapters left until it's over (personally, I can't wait o.o The stress is enormous xD) As always, thank you for the reviews :P


	13. The Truth Comes Out

1 Week Later

"She should be able to pull through this." Carlisle stated as I entered the room.

And I see that you're taking your hunting your hunting seriously. Thank you.

Bella's condition had been gradually improving throughout the last few days. Although she was not allowed to leave the hospital just yet, Bella was able to freely wander around her room. Carlisle didn't want to risk passing the disease to others, and so until it was completely removed from her system, she would be condemned to the hospital.

"Be sure to call on me if you need anything, Bella." Carlisle stated before taking his leave.

Once the door shut quietly behind him, I turned my attention over to Bella who was wearing a contagious smile.

"Did you hear that? I'm going to be fine." she beamed as she ran into my arms. We stood like that for a few moments until she pulled away to look at my face.

"Why have you been hunting so often? Is my blood somehow more tempting now?"

My eyes involuntarily widened at the accusation. I hadn't thought of a cover up story just yet for the reason why I was out hunting nearly everyday. Carlisle had advised that I put the smallest amount of stress possible on Bella; and I found this information unnecessary. Why was she suddenly so perceptive?

"Just killing time." I lied, doing my best to reassure her with my eyes. She continued to look up at me for a few moments, and I tried to hide the lie as best I could.

"If something was the matter, you would tell me, right?" she asked, her eyes still locked on mine.

I merely nodded my head, frightened that my voice may crack if I spoke. Although she didn't look like she believed me, she allowed it to pass.

"Thank you for staying here with me, Edward. I know it must have boring." she apologized.

I wished that boring was the dominant feeling. Terrifying was more accurate. Every time that she would gasp I would run to her, frightened that she was in pain, only to see that she was dreaming. Carlisle eventually took my alert button away from me after numerous false alarms were sent to him. Boredom was definitely not the feeling that I was experiencing.

Anxiety was another emotion that I was becoming more and more accustomed to. Anxiety for when she was finally well enough to hear about the fight that Jacob and I had taken part in. Anxiety for if she would really be okay. And anxiety for how she would react when I told her that I was infected as well. I wasn't worried in the least bit for my own "life", Carlisle had assured me that as long as I hunted extremely often, there would be no chance of "death". And since there was really nothing to worry about, that bit of information Bella could wait for.

"So how much longer do you think I'll be stuck in the hospital?" she asked casually as she took a seat on her bed.

"I don't know.. probably about a week. The Flu isn't completely out of your system yet so you really shouldn't be walking around." I advised. "After a week you should be completely healed but until then, please... _please_ take it easy."

She laughed at my reaction. "I feel fine, Edward. Just because there is still traces in my bloodstream doesn't mean that it's enough to kill me."

I cringed at the word kill and she rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm fine." she reminded me.

I smiled. How very much like Bella to try and calm me down while she was the one with life threatening disease. I walked over to bed with the intention of kissing her when a very angry Alice walked through the door.

"How dare you." she hissed at me. I swiftly left Bella's side in hopes of bringing Alice into the hallway to talk, but to no avail.

"You thought that I wouldn't catch on? That the fact that you're hunting almost every single day wouldn't raise a flag?" she accused, taking steps into the room instead of out.

"Alice, can we talk about this outside?" I hissed. Bella didn't need to hear this.

"No, we can talk about this now. When were you planning on telling me that you were infected?!" she shouted.

The room fell silent then. Alice must have seen the shocked look on Bella's face because her expression turned from anger to guilt.

"And... you didn't tell her..." she murmured to herself.

I didn't dare look back to Bella's reaction. Maybe she hadn't heard it? Maybe she was sleeping?

And then I could see Bella's reaction in Alice's mind. Her expression was that of horror. I whirled around and tried to explain everything before the stress came on.

"I only learned about it about a week ago from Carlisle. You were sick before me so I didn't give it to you and you couldn't have given it to me. There is no danger to my life as long as I hunt very often so that I can dilute the virus. Carlisle claims that the virus isn't affected by venom and that's why vampires can get it. I don't feel any different than normal and there is absolutely no reason to worry." I finished, rethinking the entire conversation to see if I had missed any points.

"You're..infected..." she said, walking over to me with a pained look on her face.

It was too late to lie anymore. "Yes."

"But there is no threat to your life?" she verified.

I nodded, glad that she was looking at the good side of this.

"As long as you continue to hunt very frequently?"

"Yes."

"Then go and hunt!" she demanded, talking as if I was an idiot.

"What? I just got back from hunting only a few hours ago." I stated.

"Well go hunt again! You can't be too sure, Edward! I don't know what I'd do with myself if..." she broke off, her eyes getting ready to form tears. Carlisle's words rang in my mind.

Before she could form her first tear I pulled her towards me.

"Al right. I'll go and hunt, as long as you stay put here and rest." I gave in. If hunting again would calm her down then that's what I would do. "Please don't worry about it."

"Thank you." she whispered before walking over to the bed; showing that she was willing to meet my demands.

I turned around to leave the hospital and enter the woods.

Alice.

"It's al right. I know you didn't mean anything by it." I allowed. As angry as her outburst had made me, I could understand why she had done what she did. I would be frustrated if I had lost my power, too.

_Do you want me to keep you company as you hunt?_

"No, I'm fine."

I had no intention to hunt anyway. If I hunted twice a day then there wouldn't be enough animals in the woods. Then one of Alice's previous thoughts caught my attention.

"Alice." I said in an even voice. She would hear.

"What do you mean that the venom has no effect on the virus?" I asked.

Carlisle said that he told you that. That venom is the same as blood to the virus.

I remembered Carlisle's words and my body went numb after I finally realized the significance. He hadn't only meant that vampires could get sick. Our venom had no effect. If Bella had needed me to change her, I wouldn't have been capable of it. The venom would have no effect on her.

The realization had caused my body to freeze, but I let out an exhale of air as I realized that she was in a better condition now. My venom isn't needed.

"Thanks." I stated before walking back to the hospital, still deep in thought trying to realize how close I was to losing her forever. Once I opened the door to the hospital I was welcomed with a barraged of thoughts.

The Swan girl isn't doing well.

We need Carlisle!

Two chapters left :/ And I'm pretty positive this is going to be the last chapter where i get nice reviews xD I'll say it ahead of time- I understand :)


	14. Bella

**I'm going to quote Toby Keith- "Hate me if you want to, love me if you can."**

**If you can't love me then can you at least not kill me in my sleep???**

"What's going on?!" I pleaded with any doctor that walked by me. The room was too filled for me to get in and I could only get bits of coherent thoughts. The one thing that I was aware of, however, was the scent of Bella's blood.

--not looking too good--

Needs attention--

Make way for Carlisle!

A few of the doctor's left the room, one tried to bring me with him until Carlisle assured him that I could be of help.

"Carlisle." I breathed in relief. He would surely know what was going on. Before I could ask the question, Carlisle was emptying the room of the protesting doctors. When it was finally only containing the three of us, Carlisle closed the curtains around the room and looked down to observe Bella.

Bella was laying on her bed, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, but still conscious. There was a smudge of blood on the side of her mouth and the normally white covers that were used to keep her warm were thrown onto the other side of the room, now dyed a deep red in spots.

"Bella..." I breathed, attempting to take a step forward before being halted by Carlisle.

"Let me examine her." he stated. There was no arguing with the tone of voice that he used. Swiftly, but in still human speed, he began to check her vitals. Bella made no move to protest or even acknowledge that we were present as her eyes remained closed and her heavy breathing continued.

"It's bleeding of the lungs." Carlisle stated urgently before reaching and readying a needle. "I was wrong to expect the Flu to act as it originally had."

I remained plastered by the door of the room, unaware of what I should do and afraid that by doing anything at all I would ruin Carlisle's efforts to save her. Carlisle lifted her right arm in order to inject the fluids. Bella didn't give out her usual cries of protest as the needle was brought into a vein, and when Carlisle was finished, he dropped her arm that fell limply back to the bed.

We both sat, staring at Bella's body for an immeasurable moment. I could feel her heat from my position feet away from her and I still had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Edward. We need ice." Carlisle said in a voice so stern that I dared not argue. The moment the words were out of his mouth I left through the door, beelining straight to the freezer. Typically I would have had to speak to the secretary before going into the freezer, but this was an emergency. When I returned to the room, ice in hand, there was no confused tension. Bella's eyes were still closed but she was coughing strongly. She could barely catch her breathe as Carlisle attempted to move her into a position that would allow her coughs to productive, but after only a few seconds of it, her body fell limply back into place and a trickle of blood began to fall from her mouth.

I tore my attention away from Bella and to my father. His face was devastated.

"Fix this, Carlisle! For god's sake you're a doctor!" I yelled.

"It's a lot worse than I had imagined, Edward... this is more than just the Influenza." he whispered quietly.

This is it ... I had thought she had a few more hours.. there is nothing that we can do...

"Then we change her." I demanded, walking the length of the room and placing my hand on her burning hot shoulder.

"Edward..." Carlisle said helplessly. "It's no use... you can't."

My anger was soon replaced with remorse. This was an enemy that I couldn't kill to protect Bella... I was helpless.

"Please..." I begged. "Don't go...Please, Bella..."

But even as I spoke I could feel her heart slowing.

I was about to yell out when her eyes opened slowly, sending a bead of sweat down her cheek that I caught with my finger.

"I'm...sorry..." she sighed.

"No. Don't do this, Bella. Please. I'm the one that's sorry. Fight this. You can do it." I pleaded. "Please..."

"I love you..." she gasped as her eyes closed again.

"No. Don't be like that, Bella. Stay with me." I begged, taking her burning hand into my own. "You're going to be okay."

For one fleeting second I thought that she was falling asleep. But the steady breathing brought with it even slower heart beats.

Bump Bump.. Bump Bump... Bump..Bump...Bump... silence...

I held my breathe, straining to hear the heartbeats that my mind told me was over, but my heart claimed was there.

"I'm...so, so sorry, Edward." Carlisle said next to me, his head dropped in sorrow.

"She's going to be okay..." I whispered, refusing to except it.

Edward... no...

"Carlisle!" I yelled, looking at my father angrily. "She's going to be fine."

We locked eyes for a few moments before he left the room, leaving Bella and I alone.

"I love you, Bella." I told her as I wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Her head was no longer hot. "I got the ice."

She wasn't moving. Her body was laying perfectly still, just as if she were sleeping. I strained to hear her heartbeats and breathing, but there was nothing but silence.

Isabella passed? Poor Carlisle... he was very attached to her, too...

It was true. Bella had passed. Her cheeks would no longer flush crimson when I dazzled her. I wasn't needed to catch her when she was going to fall. There was noone who's mind was a mystery to me; no more unsolved puzzle. There would be no more arguing about the fate of her soul now that she was in heaven.

Completely aware of how crazy I looked, I climbed onto the bed next to Bella and pulled her to myself.

"I'm sorry... I love you." I whispered.

Was this how Romeo had felt after finding Juliet dead in the crypt? Was it possible for a human to feel so many horrible emotions?

I went into hysterics. Sobbing uncontrollably, wishing that tears would form on my eyes. That something would come of all of this.

Bella was dead.

I'm expecting to be yelled **at... so go on ahead if you need to... the last chapter will be posted tomorrow.. but I figured that if I was going to be hated today then I might as well update quickly so that you only hate me for what I wrote and not how long it took me to. PLZ don't kill me (or at least kill me quickly?)**

**To answer the questions before you ask 'em- she got too stressed after hearing that edward was infected. he cant bite her cuz the venom doesnt work with the Flu. In Eclipse it says that Edward can easily deal with her blood now.**


	15. BitterSweet

**Ready for the final chapter? **

**  
ALICE'S POV**

It's been two weeks since Bella's death. Two weeks. It feels like it's been months, and yet it also feels like time has stopped. Jasper and I left the Cullen house the day after Bella passed for Jasper's sake. He couldn't deal with all of the emotions. Especially the emotions of Edward.

Edward was practically on suicide alert. Although I could not see what was going on with the Flu, I was capable of watching the Volturi and checking for any trips and suicide pleas. I was grateful that my power was finally being useful, even if Jasper and I were hundreds of miles away.

Carlisle had continued to work at the hospital for a few days, but was far too pained to continue so he relocated only a few towns over. He wants to help with the Flu as much as he can, but he can't forget the memory of Bella everytime that he walks by the room.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed back at the house with Edward. They call frequently and send us updates on how he is doing, although we all know that the best we can expect is sadness. It had taken all three of the Cullen men to get Edward out of the hospital after closing hours when Bella died, so as not to give away our secret to humans. He wouldn't leave her body. He claimed that she was fine and would make it through. We didn't allow him at the funeral and that's when Jasper implored us to leave. The waves of hatred were too strong to handle.

"Alice." Jasper breathed quietly downstairs. I put down my magazine and pranced down the stairs, curious as to why he called me.

"We need to go back home." he said. I numbly nodded my head. What could possibly have happened now?

As we drove the three hundred miles back home I found myself becoming more and more depressed. This is the car that Edward gave me after Bella and I saved him from the Volturi. A wave of shock came through me and I promptly checked to see what was going on with the Volturi. Nope, Edward hadn't visited.

"Do you have any idea why we are going back?" I asked desperately. Everyone knew that I was easily curious and very impatient. Why wouldn't whoever called have said what happened on the phone?

"I have no idea. Carlisle called from the house phone so it must be something important."

x

It took us 4 hours to get home, and when we finally drove up the driveway, Jasper stiffened. Something had gone on here.

"Alice!" A devastated Rosalie called, running over and embracing me. Confused, I began to rub her back reassuringly, my curiosity still rising.

"What happened?"

Rosalie took her head off of my shoulder to give me a pained look, then led me into the house. Esme's cries could be heard immediately.

"What. Happened." I demanded.

Instead of getting answers, Carlisle whisked me back outside, much to my dismay. He motioned for me to sit next to him on the front steps. It took him a few moments before he was capable of speaking.

"It's... Edward..." he began. "He's dead..."

The typical sister would have shouted or cried. But I did nothing. I just sat there. The lack of emotion that I felt surprised me, and must have surprised Carlisle because he continued.

"When I told the family that I was sure that vampires could get the Flu because it's immune to our venom, I'm sure that you understood what had been going on. I'm sure you realized that Edward had been infected with it and had to hunt daily in order to stay alive."

It wasn't making sense. Why would he joke about my brother dying?

"We.. You, Bella and I...were the only ones that knew about it." he said, breaking eye contact. "We were the only ones that knew that he had to hunt everyday in order to survive..."

Then I realized it. Edward had committed suicide.

"That bastard!" I shouted at the house. How could he have done that? He knew that I wouldn't be able to see whether he died because of the wolves being involved with the Flu. He also waited for the only two people that knew about his illness- Carlisle and I- to leave. Nobody had been monitoring his hunting.

Just then Rosalie ran out of the house and into Carlisle's arms.

"I had no idea..." she sobbed. "I thought that two weeks was an acceptable amount of time for him not to hunt... I'm sorry...I didn't know he was sick!"

Carlisle diverted his attention to her and I took the chance to enter the house. Jasper was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, either from his own emotions or from everyone's. But I wasn't interested in him. I had something to pick with Edward. I stomped up the stairs and stormed into his room.

The scene before me looked like an ad for a Hurricane Relief Fund. Edward's pride and joy, his stereo was split in half. Bits of C.D.s were scattered throughout the floor, not a single one in tact. He did, however, allow the couch to survive. And that was where he lay.

Slowly, I made my way to his body. He looked so peaceful that I was almost mad at how unapologetic he looked, but that soon turned to sadness. This was all so real now. Edward was dead. I hugged his lifeless body to me, inhaling the scent.

I was startled as I heard Emmett break something in his room, but remained holding Edward, blocking anything from hurting him.

"I understand..." I whispered into his ear.

If I lost Jasper then I don't think I even could have waited the two weeks he had. I gently placed his head back onto the arm of the couch and set his arm back onto this stomach like it had been previously. The act caused his tightly balled fist to unclench slightly, and a folded piece of paper fell onto the floor in front of me.

I had to catch my breathe as I stared at it, frightened at what it could possibly say. With trembling hands, I unfolded it and began to read.

_I'm sorry for being so weak and leaving you, but I can't live on this Earth while Bella doesn't. Realize that even if I can't spend an afterlife with Bella, nothingness is better than the pain that I feel. I thank you for trying to comfort me, but this is what I want. It's nobody's fault and it couldn't have been prevented. I'd have tried again if this attempt failed. Thank you for the years together and I hope that you move on. _

_- Edward_

_Please take any step needed to ensure the family moves on._

I clutched the paper to my chest as hard as I could while still trying not to rip it. How very much like Edward. The fool. He's so positive that he doesn't have a soul or afterlife, but is still willing to give it a shot.

I could faintly hear Carlisle downstairs, talking to Jasper.

"There is nothing that any of us could have done for either of them, Jasper." he said after we were all hit with a wave of guilt. "None of us could have changed Bella. The virus is immune to venom. It wasn't the same Flu that hit in 1918."

My eavesdropping was interrupted as Esme knocked on the door. I quickly tucked the note back into his palm.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

I nodded.

"That's good." she took a seat next to me. "You know, I'm sure that he's happy. And I think that we are almost done with the innitial shock. It's normal for all of us to be sad. And perhaps Edward has finally realized that we may have souls. He's probably with Bella in heaven right now."

I nodded my head dumbly, not wanting to tell her just how certain Edward was that he had no afterlife. After a few moments, Esme left the room, leaving me to reread the note.

"As long as there are no more surprises, I'm sure that everyone will be fine." Carlisle reassured Esme in the other room.

_Please take any step needed to ensure the family moves on._

The line repeated itself in my head until I found myself picking up a piece of broken glass and walking towards the window.

"They don't need to know just how positive you were of nothingness after life, Edward." I said, trying to explain why I found this necessary. "I'm sorry... for everything..."

I positioned the light to reflect off of the glass, instantly lighting the side of the note in a puff of smoke, and watching the flame catch and spread onto the rest.

"I'm sorry..."

**Edward's POV (that's right! you heard mexD)**

Dark. Cloudy. Cold. Numb.

Was this how I was going to spend eternity? Was this the release that I had craved? Or was I simply dreaming?

"Edward..."

I looked around frantically, trying to part all of the clouds so that I could see the speaker.

"Edward!"

Slowly, the fog left and was replaced with light. At first soft, but then blinding. I had to shield my eyes from the light's rays as a warmth began to fill me.

"Bella." I breathed, seeing her figure through the light. She walked towards me slowly and I reached out my hand to touch her. Hoping that this Bella was real. My hands gently brushed against her cheek

"I've missed you so much." she said, running into my arms.

I returned the embrace, living in this moment of reunion as tears began to splash onto the ground. My tears.

**There. Bitter-sweet? **

**Although this is the last chapter of an actual plot- I'm going to have a question and answer section (ive received an incredible amount og questions). And depending on the amount of requests- perhaps Jacob's reaction? (sry to disappoint, but he won't kill himself xP)**

**So thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing from you :)  
**


	16. Questions and Answers

Alrighty. Question and Answer time. I took all of these questions from the reviews that I got but I decided that I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable by using names :) (I apologize for any mistakes.. my computer is being dumb...)

**I have a question for you. Will you write a sequel about how Edward and Bella are watching over the family because that would be so cool!**

lol xD When I first explained the plot to my boyfriend his response was "Well at least you don't have to worry about people begging for a sequel." And I've already gotten people asking xD So here we go.

I fully intend to add another chapter to this story. It's going to be a gushy chapter that will definetly make those of you who are still upset with me happy. Of course, it will be plausible.. so we won't be taking a tour through heaven. I don't want to give a whole lot away right now but it'll be nice (and laid back for once).

For those of you that followed this story from the beginning, I'm sure you all remember the huge lapse in time I took during one of the updates. Well, I still haven't updated my other story from that lapse. My other story, Dark Sky, is going to be continued starting tomorrow, similarly to how I treated this story. Until that is over (which'll take maybe 2 weeks) I'm not starting any other story /

Now, with that said, I've had lots of plots begin to grow in my head. I am definitly Greek when it comes to thinking things up, where I should be Roman and act on it... So please be patient and if you can tolerate my childish attitude on things then check back and I'll post if/when there'll be an addition of some sort. (I like my stories to be plausible so if I do something like you suggested, that'll be quite a challenge for me :) )

**omg, she died?? cries hugs edward and carlislewhy didn't/couldn't carlisle change her?**

I don't think that I was clear enough in this explanation. None of the vampires were able to change her because the virus has spent 100 years adapting. With that said, the virus has adapted to survive vampire venom. Now that the virus is in her system, it would have fought off the venom. Basically, I needed a reason for her not to be changed and this seemed almost plausible if you look at it scientifically because viruses and diseased do adapt. (And if it isn't plausible.. just let me think that it is please xD)

So that's why Carlisle didn't change her.

**hey i am very mad at you...why did bella have to die?why?**

sigh When I first started this story many, many weeks ago one of my thoughts were- how can I make this a story that is believable? I came to the conclusion after writing the preface that she would have to die. If Bella didn't die, how would I write that?

But I could hear her heart beats slowing.

But then they got faster and she got better!

There would be no way to make the story flow without her dying. I assure you, I was near tears writing the chapter.

**SHE WAS GETTING BETTER! AND THEN YOU KILL HER?!?!?! **

Yep. She was getting better, but the stress that was put on her after Alice announced that Edward was infected was too much. She was breathing too deeply and her heart was pounding too quickly. Of course, I had to send Edward out of the room so that she had time to think about the implications of him being sick in peace.

**How can Carlisle break Eddy's skin with just a needle? Or is it a super-needle?**

Well, I honestly had no idea that his skin shouldn't be able to be punctured. I figured that as long as it was ridiculously small and sharp, it should be able to break through skin, he would just heal faster. I still don't have an answer. So you know what, yes, Carlisle invented a super needle xD

**wait isnt edward supposed to be immune? how is that possible?**

The virus has adapted to venom over the 100 years that it's had to wait. He isn't immune, but he is capable of overcoming it if he drinks lots of blood. That way it gets diluted throughout his system until the antibodies that he receives in the blood is able to kill off all of the virus.

**WHY DIDN'T HE KILL JACOB? Is this after Eclipse?**

Yes, it's after Eclipse. He said in Eclipse that he would never kill Jacob because then Bella would be sad. Because of the amount of stress he was under and the amount of anger he was feeling, however, he was ready to kill him. He could have, too. But then he realized what was going on and was able to gain his self control. (not before getting bitten, however.)

**why did you kill off edward?!**

It was the only plausible thing to do. If Bella had been taken away from him then in your opinion, what would have done? Alice was able to monitor the Volturi, but she wasn't capable of watching who fell victim to the Flu because of the involvement of the wolves. Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones at home with him and they didn't know that he was sick.

To be honest, I didn't come up with him dying until after Jacob bit him on the shoulder. I even went back and add to Embry the "You're still sick!" and then rewrote the ending. In the original end, Edward is miserable (duh) when he gets visited by dead Bella. I found that too ridiculous, however, knowing that he still wouldn't be okay about her death. I, for the most part, hold no regrets for killing Edward.

Even after changing the ending once, I revised it yet again. I didn't add that last bit from Edward's POV until a reviewer said something like "Bring Bella back! or at least make them together!". At that point I loved the ending (there was a little more than just Alice burning the note), but I knew that it wouldn't sit well with readers so the idea of them being together in heaven came to me. I'm not sure if I wrote that section well enough.. but I had written it about five minutes before it came out so all things considered, no regrets there (although I did get a cyber slap xD).

**if venom cant save you from the flu, then how is edward alive?**

He will die if he doesn't feed nearly every day. If he feeds everyday then the blood from the animals is now inside of his body, along with their antibodies that fight off diseases. Because he has a constant amount of antibodies coming into his body, he can fight off the virus.

**how come edward and bella died of the flu, yet jacob survives?**

There was an 83 percent chance of death (made that number up on the spot when I wrote the summary...) so luck just had it that Jacob survived. There really is no specific reason. He's strong and was lucky enough to be in the 17 percent that live. Sry :P

**What happened with Jacob?**

... so I'm not very good at keeping secrets.. but just know that you'll learn in the epilogue (I'll learn how to spell Epilogue by then ;) )

**Thank you for all of the reviews :) This was definitly a hard story to write and I'm grateful beyond reason to all of you that spent the time writing reviews to me :) There were so many twists in the story that it was hard for even me to keep track of and stick with so I'm grateful to those of you that asked a question as well. I hope that some of you stick with my writing, and I hope that the hours of reading this story were worth it :)Thank you!**


	17. Epilogue

****

EPILOGUE

JPOV

"You're going to have to leave your room eventually, Jake." Billy complained from the hall outside of my bedroom. "It's the 15th anniversary, not her death."

I shoved the pillow tighter against my skull, trying to drown out my father's voice. It's times like these when I wondered why I allowed my father to move in with me in the first place. He definitly isn't too helpless because he has enough energy to lecture me at 9 in the morning.

"Fine. Wallow. I'll be in the living room."

I removed the pillow from my head and instead rolled my body ontop of it.

15 years. It had been 15 years since the death of Bella. So much had happened in those 15 years, and yet none of it had really mattered. I pulled the pillow out from under me and absently threw it at the wall. The action was soon followed by a crash.

"What was that?" Billy groaned from the living room.

"Nothing." I barked, dragging myself out of bed to look at the damage.

There on the floor, lay a smashed picture of Bella and I. The picture taken shortly before she took her fateful leap off of the cliff. Sighing at the mess of glass on the floor, I left my room, too depressed to clean up the pile.

"Where are you going?" Billy grunted from his chair placed dangerously close to the television.

"To see Bella." I answered, slipping my jacket on.

"Eh? Why would you go there?"

I closed the door behind me without an answer. Why did he think that I was going there?

"When we stop phasing for a solid length of time, we age again. It's not easy. It's gonna take a long amount of time to learn that kind of restraint."

I remembered the conversation that we had had at the beach after describing how I no longer aged. Would she be proud to know that I'm human now? That I'm now in my thirties and no longer an eternal teenager? I'd imagine that she'd be.

When I finally made it to the cliff, I took a seat at her grave, gently brushing off the dirt that had begun to accumulate due to the wind. Where she was to be buried was a topic of very heavy debate. The Cullens wanted her buried at the cemetery, while Charlie, understanding how much she meant to me, agreed to have her memorialized in La Push. I picked out the cliff. She would have appreciated the dark humour.

The only thing that I did not like, however, was the grave directly to her right.

Edward Cullen.

The raw nerve of the leach to off himself after she left was unbelievable. Did he think that I was living life happily now that she was gone? What I was doing could hardly be considered "living"! So how would he justify going against what Bella would have wanted when I'm left on this Earth alone?

The thought sickened me and I brushed more dirt over his stone. He wasn't even supposed to be on La Push soil, let alone underneath it.

"You lucked out Edward. Lucky for you there are only enough room for two gravestones on this cliff." I mumbled before turning my attention to Bella.

Bella.

"I wish..." I began, taking a deap breathe in order to control my cracking voice. "I wish you had talked to me... that we could have had a final conversation... a goodbye..."

I hesitated as I fought the tears. The last thing that Bella needed right now was a middle aged man crying pathetically at her grave. But I couldn't control myself.

"Are you happy? I know that you're in heaven... but the hell that I've been living through will be worth it if you just tell me that you're happy up there..." I said, no longer fighting as the tears came. "Can I have a sign?"

I waited where I sat. What was I waiting for? A sign. Anything. My mind was ready to interpret any sign that might be coming from Bella.

A gentle breeze rolled in, causing the grass around me to rustle; a noise that filled the silence. In the distance I heard a squirrel cross branches. A bird chirp absently. A wave crash against the cliff. Nothing that could be of any use at all.

"I've never thought of you as cruel, Bella." I smirked, looking at her grave.

Faintly, I could hear the sound of two people walking towards the spot. Without thinking, I quietly stepped aside and behind a tree.

"I'm glad she was put here."

Ugh... the tiny vampire and her mate. _Fantastic._

"Hey Bella!" The tiny one announced, nearly dancing to the grave. If I hadn't known better I'd have thought that she was greeting my actual Bella. I stayed hidden behind my tree.

"We've all missed you and Carlisle asked me to give you these." she chirped as a russling of flowers were heard. "Tulips. He figured you wouldn't want roses. Too expensive. So tulips we decided were safe. I'll just put them here."

I sank into a seated position behind my tree as she continued to babble about meaningless things to the stone. Why was I even hiding?

"I'm going to go back home, alright?" the blonde one asked.

The small one momentarily stopped her talking and smiled at him.

"I understand."

It took a few minutes before she spoke again, and this time her voice was downcast.

"We really do miss you... but we understand why you had to go..."

She was talking to her brother now.

"I can't say that I've forgiven you for leaving us... but I can understand. Do you have any regrets?"

A few moments of silence passed as she waited for something unbeknownst to me.

"You think I hadn't seen the fight.. the one between you and the d---Jacob. Are you glad that you didn't finish it? Do you wish he was dead? Because he's very much alive now..." she trailed off. I felt goosebumps raise on my arm as I realized that she was talking about me.

"He's actually right here." she said, turning towards the tree. "Hello Jacob."

I stood motionless for a few moments, then decided to give up the charade and enter into the opening.

"Visiting Bella, too?" she asked, her voice no longer depressed.

"Yep." I said, grumpily falling into a seated position on the ground next to her. Even as human I felt nothing but distaste for vampires. And why shouldn't I? What good have they done for the world?

"Do you think she's in heaven?" the pixie asked quietly. I jumped when I realized that she was seated quietly next to me, staring at the sky.

"Of course she is!" I gasped, astonished that she would even consider the alternative. "Why wouldn't she be?"

She absently shrugged her shoulders as her stare became more focused.

"Do you think he's... in heaven?" she whispered.

"Pfft. Nobody goes to heaven after committing suicide."

Her eyes suddenly slammed closed and her lips were drawn into a tight line. Perhaps I shouldn't have told her the truth.

"He always said that vampires didn't have souls.. that there was no afterlife for us... and Bella always said that heaven without Edward was hell... " she sighed and then turned to face me, her eyes searching. "Would you rather Edward was in heaven or that he was right in believing we have no afterlife?"

Her question startled me and it was very obvious that she expected an answer to the question. Would I prefer Bella to be happy with Edward in heaven, or would I rather Edward away from Bella for an eternity?

"Does it matter what I want?!" I accused, rising from my seated position angrily. "What happened happened and there's nothing that I can do about it!"

I stomped away from the site and back towards home. Why did I think that visiting her grave would make me feel better? I was an idiot to believe that anything good could come from this. Bella was dead. I couldn't see her in this lifetime ever again. It was time to move on.

I slowed down my pace when I was few hundred feet away from her. There was no way that I would be able to move on. I would visit the grave later in the day.

"She's happy, you know." the small vampire whispered into my ear from directly behind me. "Let me tell you a story."

The vampire moved so that she was now in front of me before starting, ignoring my protests.

"About a month before she left for Florida, Bella had planted carnations into Esme's garden. Blue carnations, a very strange color for a carnation to be. Of course, we all thought that it was ridiculous. Carnations are weak and feeble- not something that would tpyically be put into a garden as fine as Esme's."

"What does that---"

"But Carlisle pointed out the similarities. A carnation in a garden filled with roses. A human in a house filled with vampires. Of course, Esme was fine with her planting whatever she wanted in her garden. Those carnations were her pride and joy, even amongst the roses."

"Look, that---"

"Of course, just as a human, carnations don't live a very long time. After Bella's death, Esme tended to the carnations relentlessly. Even when Esme and Carlisle moved away from the house, Esme replanted her entire garden precisely as it had been in Forks, the carnation included. But the carnation never survived the winter."

I found myself enthralled in this story. But how did it involve Bella being happy?

"Esme was very upset when the snow melted and the carnations lay dead amongst the roses. Carlisle bought her new carnations,red ones, but she was livid at the prospect of replacing the plant. So she stopped going into her garden, and eventually the roses began to lose their perfection as well, until they lay wilted and dead in dirt. This all happened about 14 years ago."

She took a breathe and a smile moved onto her lips now.

"This morning, the fifteenth anniversary of her death, there were carnations in Esme's garden. The garden that she hadn't touched in over a decade now possessed a living carnation plant. A blue one. Jasper says that it was a miracle. But I know better. It was Bella."

She then turned her eyes towards me. "Bella is happy in heaven. Be thankful that you, at least, will see her someday." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But that doesn't mean that we can control being sad. I'm sorry for distracting you, Jacob." And she began walking back to the grave site as I made my way back home.

The entire walk I spent deep in thought. The main question being why the _Cullens_ were given a sign and I wasn't. Had the vampire made up the entire story? I doubted it.. she would gain nothing from lying to me.

"Welcome back." Billy announced as I opened the door and turned to enter my room, ignoring his greeting.

And there on the floor, where the smashed frame that held the picture of Bella and I used to lay, was a blue carnation, atop our framed photo.

_End._


End file.
